Wonderland, Oz or, Neverland?
by BadLuckCat
Summary: Hollis J. Grime. Once a Human girl now, a furry vixen! FIRST KLONOA FANFIC! CRITISM WELCOMED! FLAMES ARE NOT! plz R&R .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I've been gone for a while and I deleted my first fanfic (why because it sucked). Now I haven't played Klonoa as of YET! But I read alot of info about the game and other stuff about it. Now there's not gonna be any romance between my OC and any of the Klonoa charcters (unless I change that but, I don't think I will)! 

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF KLONOA!!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OCs!_**

**

* * *

Wonderland, Oz or, Neverland?**

**Written By: BadLuckCat**

**Chapter 1: This Can Not Happen!!**

How could they? How could they do this to me?! The poor girl lied on the ground holding her stomach from all the beatings she was given by her father and remembering her brothers and even her own mother watching with delight. They would always watch. They always wanted to see her suffer in every bit of it. Why? Because they hated her. Why? Because they didn't want a daughter they didn't wanted a sister, they wanted a son they wanted another brother. But no, God wanted to give the Grime family a baby girl.

Hollis J. Grime was this girl's name; she is fourteen years her birth day is coming soon in ten more days. And she knows that something terror able is going to happen to her, something that would take something of her's she wanted to keep until she fell in love. She hated to admit but she was afraid that she will never love for she does not know what love is.

Getting up off the floor she started towards the bathroom to clean the wounds up. Her long wavy orange hair that was to her mid waist was messy and tangled from it being pulled. Taking her clothes off and stepping in the shower and letting the warm water touch her skin. As she sat down in the shower she listened to the 'pitter patter' of the water hitting her body. Her body was tired. She was tired, tired of her no….this abusive family.

After cleaning herself and putting fresh new clothes on, Hollis started heading to her room when she stopped at the old grandfather clock. The seconds went by as it was only five more seconds till it hit midnight._…5…4…3…2…1…**BONG!**_ '_Now its nine days till my birthday._' she thought to herself as she continued to get back in her room.

Shutting the door and heading to her bed and laying down to try and get some sleep. '_I have to get ready, tomorrow I have to go to church..._' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Waking up from the morning sun beaming at her, in the face telling her 'its time to get up'. Opening her light brown eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them and began dressing for church.

Walking down the hall of the rickety old farm house. Going to the kitchen, seeing her family there frighten her. "Took you long enough." Said Mrs. Grime, from behind the kitchen counter.

Hollis remand silent, even if she answered or even said sorry she would get hurt physically or emotionally. "Well are you just gonna stand there and look like a fool or are you gonna come!" Yelled, Daniel, her oldest brother, who was seventeen years old.

As they we're on their way to church her mother kept complaining how Hollis was taking all the room in the car and how it would have been better if they never had her. All Hollis did was look out the car window and watch the other cars go by. '_It's y'all's own damn fault for wanting so many kids..._' she thought to herself as they finally pulled up to the church.

At church it was even more worst because her whole family all wore a mask in front of others and the only real problem was that everyone thought they were good people. It disgusted her. How could they be so stupid and not even notice how unhappy she was around her family? She would always sit in the back away from them for they always sat in the front close to the preacher to seem like they we're really godly people. But almost everyone thought that Hollis was not very godly because she never smiled, never read any part of the bible aloud, and because she always strayed away from others.

They just don't understand. They would never understand of what pain she has to go through.

The preacher would sometimes ask Hollis questions. "But Brother Davidson, if I told you, you would not believe me." That was her only answer to one of his questions. She could trust the preacher sometimes but it was hard for her to trust him to tell the truth about her family and how they mistreat her. Because he might tell them and if he told them that means more beating or maybe her father might even do something worst to hurt her. She gulps at the thought. It would be terrifying, and more hurting to her then any other she ever thought of.

When church was over she walked outside into the cold air as it rushed past her and made her whole body shook from the cold. "Com'n kid hurry up." Said her twin brothers, Harry and, Samuel, following her family to the car. Both her parents got in first and then her twin brothers got in the back Daniel in the middle Derek next and then there once again was no room for Hollis. "Can you move other a bit, **_Derek_**," She tried to hide back the bitterness in her voice as he looked up at her. ", please?" She said as politely as possible for her.

"Now Hollis, don't you think it would be best if you walked home instead of making the car even more crowded?" Replied Samuel, with a smirk of wickedness, this was beginning to get annoying. Closing her eyes and trying to count to ten without exploding in a rampaging rant about how 'you better move it or I will rip one of your arms and feed it to the coyotes in the woods back behind our house'. And if that didn't work then she would begin cussing them all out. But Hollis knew if she did so, the consequences would be dear. It would most likely bring more misery to her life then she can handle.

So holding back her fierce tongue, she just squeezed her little frame into the small car as best as she could. After further more complains from her family she just began to daydream about a place take that would take her away from her worries. A place that would be wonderful and laying out in the sun without worrying about getting skin cancer or, the landscape would be breath taking. Giving her the time of her life where there would be adventures, friendship, and most importantly love._ Love_. Was that special word she would like to hear but, then again it sounded like a bunch of mush, which she did not want?

Sighing as they finally made it home, she quickly got out of the family car. As she got to the middle of the lawn she watched her family go in side. Standing infront of the small country styled house and watching the people that were inside stir around. This seems to take her some place else. She closed her eyes and smiling to herself, and imagines that place again. That is until her mother broke it. "Get in here you runt or I'll get your father out here and drag you by the hair!" Hollis stared into her mother's narrowed eyes, and saw that she would do it if she did disobey.

'_How did I get myself into this mess?_' Hollis thought as she scrubbed the floor in the hallway. Rinsing out her sponge, her brothers walked into the hall. Talking to themselves, hoping they wouldn't notice her and that they continue walking by. But it didn't happen. "Well, well, well. It seems little sissy is cleaning while we're gonna go out and have some fun." Taunted Daniel as he smirked at her then Derek began to speak. "Hey I have an ideal! How 'bout we 'help' little Hollies." The older boys looked at him with confused looks and then finally got it. "Oh yeah lets 'help'." Said the twins grabbing the bucket away from her, Hollis began to panic.

So after going though a lot of crap with her brothers, she had to clean the whole house again.

'_Dumb bastards,_' she thought to herself as she pours the dirty water out of her bucket and began to clean it out so it won't attract pesky insects.

After that was done Hollis, made her way up to her room, '_I gotta get to bed, I have school in the morning,_' she thought to herself as she fell on her bed to sleep.

Waking up from hearing her parents speaking to themselves, Hollis began to eavesdrop on to what they were saying.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do this!" Hiss her mother, "What's wrong, Lily? Afraid that I might like the girl's body more then yours?" Questioned her father as he sat on the bed, Lily Grime was not a woman to get her angry with. "Have you no shame!? She's just only turning fifth teen!" Lily screamed at her husband, well it's good to know that her mother is kind of on her side.

Mr. Grime just looked up at her and then he felt rage inside him. A woman should never raise her tone to a man!

Hollis flinched at she heard a banging sound hit the wall and her mother crying. Even though Mrs. Grime did hurt Hollis and be mean and make her do all the chores. Hollis was a little glad that she had her to sometimes talk her father from doing curtain things to her.

After all the noises stopped Hollis again tried to sleep for her sake but felled sadly. '_Great, now in class I'm gonna fall asleep_.' Hollis thought to herself.

Hollis didn't wake up to the regular morning sun blazing on her face instead she woke to the rumble of thunder.

Slowly opening her eyes Hollis stretched and got out of bed to get ready for school.

Turning on the closet light Hollis pick her usual overalls and navy blue shirt. After slipping on the navy blue shirt and buttoning the buttons on the overalls. Hollis gathered her school supplies and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

Seeing that her family wasn't awake yet wasn't odd for Hollis. She was always most of the time the first one up, because if she didn't get up before her family she would most likely miss both breakfast and the bus.

Walking to the refrigerator and getting out the eggs, butter, and bread. Putting the slice of bread in the toaster and getting out a pan and the grease. Hollis began to cook everyday breakfast.

After eating her breakfast Hollis cleaned up her mess. Hollis soon heard footsteps climbing down the stairs. She quickly grabbed her things making sure she had everything Hollis ran out the door to meet at the bus stop.

After two hours of waiting Hollis soon saw the bus coming from up the road and also at the same time she heard the footsteps of her four older brothers. Not wanting to look at them Hollis lowered her head to the ground.

When the bus pulled up Hollis was about to climb the bus stairs when she got pull and pushed to the ground by Harry, as the older boys snickered at this they then climbed the bus' stairs. The bus driver looked down at Hollis with pity but, quickly shielding it she as she then recovered her voice. "Um, hey kid hurry up and gather yourself up I have other kids to pick up too." Hollis got up off the cold rocky ground and dusted herself off and then climbed the stairs.

On the bus Hollis sat by herself, daydreaming to herself. As a small smile crept onto her rosy pink lips, Hollis daydreamt of that same world again.

She was in some place but she was younger and she was wearing a sundress that was yellow like the blazing sun. Spring flowers surrounded her and the sweet aroma filled her nostrils. Soon a there was someone beside her-

But it was all cut short when the bus came to a halt. The bus was soon in front of a high school. Hollis gathered her things and then headed to the high school.

Hollis was the youngest and smartest of the small high school. Because of this Hollis skipped 8th and 9th grade and was soon in her second year of high school. She made straight A's and was usually the goody, goody of the 11th graders. But in result to this smartness her brothers were jealous of her good grades and threaten many times that she better fell all of her classes or they would make her pull the fire alarm. At this threat Hollis has been keeping her grades a secret from her family. This was pretty easy for they never ask about her grades or rather anything at all about school and, she asked the teachers and principal if they could not present her name on any sheet of paper or announce her name for the honor roll. But the teachers had always given her the papers of her awards in private. And Hollis always kept these awards to herself and hid them from her family by putting them in a large leather box and digging a hole in the woods and every now and again when she got an award Hollis would sneak out at night on Saturdays and dig up the box and add another piece to her collection. But Hollis didn't know how long she could possible keep this up.

Hollis loved all of her classes and was classified as the little but cute nerd.

As Hollis sat in her last class of the day, she noted all the things she had to know for the up coming test. After severely minutes the bell rang and the students soon began to move out of their sets and head to the door. When Hollis was about to walk out the door Ms. Hedge her geography teacher began talking to her, "Hollis dear may I have a word with you?" Hollis looked over her shoulder at Ms. Hedge and nodded her head.

When Hollis sat down in her chair as the older woman sat a crossed from her. "Hollis dear, I've notice ever since you came to my class in the first semester. That you and your brothers seem to all have strange vibes." Ms. Hedge stated, Hollis looked at her geography teacher but said nothing. Instead she looked down at the ground looking at her feet. There was a long silent from the two females when Ms. Hedge broke it, "What I mean is that your bothers all have bad vibes. But you Hollis on the other hand have something very different from everyone else in this school." Ms. Hedge looked at Hollis for a few moments before Hollis began to talk. "Ms. Hedge, I'm afraid that you don't understand even though you say you would, you wouldn't. But I don't understand the 'vibes' you're talking about."

The older woman looked at Hollis for a few moments again until Hollis finally spoke. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I have to leave now or I'll miss my bus." Hollis got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

While Ms. Hedge watched her youngest student rush out of the room she thought to herself. '_Oh poor dear Hollis, if only you knew that I knew about your parents. Especially of your father..._' At that last thought Ms. Hedge slipped on her glasses and began to grade her classes work papers.

Hollis sat in her seat as the older teens sat in theirs'.

'_Why must I turn home? Why can't I just go out of there and run away forever?_' She lowered her eyes to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I imply you to listen to the song 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts (even if you don't like country, the song just fits the chapter. Or at least thats what I think.). Well anyways I'd like to thank dark gem watcher for the good review! ._

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Freedom at Last**

Sadly enough Hollis' birthday was coming to an end and there was only one more day till it came. Hollis tried to avoid the beatings as best as she could.

While she was in the barn feeding the barn animals Hollis saw her father come in too. Her heart beat began to run faster then normal. '_Ok Hollis, calm down maybe if you stay quiet he won't notice you,_' but that was only wishful thinking.

"Hello Hollis" Mr. Grime said cockily, as he strode closer to Hollis.

Hollis, trying to show no fear infront of her father, looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yes father, can I help you?" She asked. Mr. Grime just grimaced as she asked. "Didn't I tell you do not speak unless spoken to?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, she just clinched her fist and began looking at the ground.

After a long tense silents Hollis broke it, "Why because you hate that I speak so freely and that I most of the time refuse to obey you?!" Hollis hollered. She glared up at her father finally realizing what she had done. '_Damn it! That one's gonna cost me big time!_'

Mr. Grime looked at Hollis dangerously as she coward at his gaze. He moved closer to his young daughter, raising his hand about to strike her delicate face when he stops mere inches from her cheek. When instead he lowered himself close to her ear whispering, "You know what I decided not to beat you today but instead I shall give you a warning. Dare try to run away from me or fight back it will cost you dearly." And at this said he stepped away and headed to the barn door.

Hollis just stood there in confusion, wondering, '_Is father beginning to be come paranoid about me_.'

The next day it was February the 4th the day Hollis shall never forget.

But the way her father thought it was going to be done wasn't going to happen. Because Hollis had formed a plan all in her head, and she hopes it shall not fail.

Usually her family went out to eat on her birthday always leaving the house to herself. She would sneak (knowing where all her father's stash of alcohol was) and put a sleeping pill in all of them. And hoping and praying to God that he would absolutely fall asleep before he gets to her room. And if that didn't work then she'll just have to pray that he will not do anything to her.

After doing all her chores Hollis ran down to the pantry and working quickly put two sleeping pills in each bottle and putting it back where it once was. Soon she had one more to go when she heard the front door close. Hollis quickly dropped the last two and put the alcohol bottle back and going through the secret passage way she found one day playing in the house by herself one day. The secret door leaded to the bath room and to the outside. But she instead headed to the bathroom, where she put the sleeping pills under the cabinets and flushing the toilet to make it seem like she was using the rest room.

Walking out of the rest room Hollis saw her older brothers climbing the stairs to go to their rooms.

Hollis did the same. This was also apart of her plan. She was going to leave this place forever. Packing all her clothes and walking quietly toward the bath room and locking it and opening the secret door and putting her suit case down and then closing and locking the door she walked quickly back to her room.

Waiting.

For what, for her father and midnight when if he came and the sleeping pills didn't work well then she'll just make it up as she went along after all she will not wake up in the morning to this place again. She was determined about that. Narrowing her eyes at the door Hollis continued to wait.

For many hours Hollis sat in her position, where her hands laced together and her legs crossed over one another with an angry and determined expression on her face.

Hollis quickly glanced at the clock. '_Okay, it's now 11:50p.m. Just ten more minutes until-',_ her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door slowly, as it made a creaking noise, open to revile a dark figure standing in her door way, holding a bottle in his left hand. The figure took a long swig from the alcoholic bottle and soon finishing it with a satisfied noise that escaped his mouth. After a moment the dark figure moved closer into the light to revile her dastardly father. His perverted evil grin began to spread across his face and pretty soon he was grinning ear to ear. "Hello birthday-girl." He said seducible.

Hollis' glare began to deepen even worse as her father soon stood mere inches in front of her. Soon even some people who would look at her could even say she had hell fire in her bright brown eyes.

"Oh don't be that way Hollis. Here daddy will make it all better." Mr. Grime said as he then jumped almost completely on top of her. Hollis moved just as fast as she could, but unfortunately he landed on top of her foot causing great pain in that one area. She yelped at the sudden presser and at seeing that this was his opportunity. Mr. Grime grabbed Hollis by her small frilly night gown tearing a strap from it.

Mr. Grime then dominated Hollis by grabbing her weak thighs with his strong legs. He then started planting tiny butterfly kisses on her neck. When he started going lower he sat the alcoholic bottle on her night stand. Hollis seeing this as her chance quickly wiggled her fragile tiny hand out of her father's body. She then gripped the bottle by the nose and then smashing it on her father's head.

Hollis pictured the broken bottle glasses falling in the moonlight. Glittering as they fell and hitting the ground making more sharp shards.

It took fifty minutes to get out from her father's unconscious dead weight. But this whole ordeal was taking more time from her escape and less time to head to the woods and get out of the town. As Hollis finally mastered getting out from under her father, she then tried quietly and quickly sneaking out of her room. But as soon as the most fragment tiniest squeak made its waking moment when she stepped on the floor. She heard a groan behind her. She slowly looked behind her shoulder to see her father getting back up.

As he looked up at Hollis, death past threw his eyes as he lunged at his young daughter. Hollis slammed the door in his face and running to the bathroom and locking the door and then taking the key she hid in her gown pocket and unlocking the secret door and crawling inside and closing the door just in time to see her father blast open the bathroom door. Hollis quickly locked the secret door and soon enough she heard a thud against the tiny door.

Hollis then pulled the tiny silver cross from her pocket and then saying a small prayer.

After that was done she grabbed her bag and the sprinted to the secret door where it took her outside in the back and just the place where she will head to and go to the woods to hide.

As the tiny door then begin to come more in view. She started to slow down and then getting down on her hands and knees, Hollis got her key out and then unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door as she looked around cautiously. After seeing that it was safe she grabbed her bag and then again went into a full brake neck sprint.

As the woods soon started coming closer where she was about an arm's length away she then heard a gun shot zip right past her and landing in the dirt infront of her blinding her way. She stopped for a moment to rub the dirt out of her eyes but making it worse she just went ahead running blindly through the woods. Hearing numbers of gun shot hitting her very closely but never getting her just there yet.

Hollis ran for what felt like hours but was just a mere forty minutes. After these forty minutes she then began to see again. Soon an hour past and Hollis was trudging herself through the brush and soon enough she found a place to rest.

But this place to rest was very strange for it was an old brick bridge. But Hollis didn't care at the moment she just went under it and then collapsed on the cold leafy ground. Hollis then closed her eyes. Taking in deep breathes and trying to think of soothing thoughts. But the one thing that would not leave her mind was that she was afraid. Taking another deep breath Hollis began to think to herself. '_How long has it been since I was actually, truly afraid? Was it eight or nine years ago? I don't know…,_' was her last thought as she took another deep breath and then slowly going into a dream filled slumber.

But poor Hollis had no idea that it shall be her last breath she will take.

* * *

Soon Hollis had an erg to wake up. Slowly she open her eyes to see that it was still night, but also she saw a well right infront of her. Hollis just looked at the strange well seeing a carving on the side. Hollis scooted her way to its left side reading 'Make a wish, it will come true.' She started looking at it as if it were maybe true. But quickly doubting it she looked away but when she looked again the words then rearranged them making it say 'Look in your pocket.' Hollis absolutely looked completely dumb founded by this but obeyed it anyway.

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a shiny and fresh penny. Then looking at the words again, they soon said again 'make a wish and toss the penny.'

Hollis didn't know exactly what she was doing until she realized after she closed her eyes and tossed the penny into the bottom of the dark murky water of the well.

What had she wished? Hollis wasn't quite sure because it seemed like it wasn't her who did it. But oh well, it's not like any things really gonna happen.

Yeah right!

As she went back to her area where she was about to fall asleep, she laid her head down and she soon blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My computer is so retarded! I had to type the rest of my story on fanfiction because the document didn't show it all. ): Well anyways..._

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARATERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OCs**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Whole New World**

Darkness was all Hollis could see and it was engulfing her tiny body. But from what else she could tell she was floating and that her body was naked. Hollis crouching her exposed body and trying to cover it as best as she could. Afraid if there was anything that could see in the dark that was maybe close by.

As it felt like several minutes went by floating in the eternal darkness, a bright blinding light begins to come closer to Hollis. She soon had to close her eyes and cover them with her right hand. Then all of a sudden Hollis felt like she rammed into a wall. She was only half right.

It was a glass wall. And on the other side was an orange-reddish vixen. As soon as the vixen saw Hollis it began to bang against the glass. Hollis soon began to float away when a load cracking noise came to her ears. And the sign to show where it came from was the glass wall. Within a few seconds the fox busted the glass and ran straight as Hollis and leaped right at her. Expecting the vixen to attack her instead it went right inside of her. This of course made Hollis scream.

After her screams died down she then felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her to the end of the light and soon she saw a bundle of white puffy clouds and a blue sky. And soon the cool breeze went through her tangled orange hair, hitting her face, and making her body twist in the air. Soon the grassy ground came to view. Plus also the painful landing but, instead she landed right on her back and didn't get one scratch or feel any pain. Instead she fell right back to sleep.

Butterflies flew around Hollis' sleeping figure. Their flapping wings tickling her along with the dark green grass swaying in the wind. Soon a big butterfly laid on the tip of her nose and a droplet of water from the morning dew splattering on her left eye making her wake up.

Once she opened a tiny crack of her eye she automatically shut them again. This time being more prepared for the harsh morning light Hollis slowly opened her eyes and sitting up making the butterflies scatter away from her.

She began to look around and realized she wasn't under the bridge any more but instead in a meadow with tall grass and flowers everywhere she looked.

As she sat there looking in the distance she then remembered that when she was floating she was naked. She quickly looked down at herself but was met with her wearing clothes that never worn before. She was wearing a pear of caper blue jeans, a black sleeveless turtleneck, and light brown fingerless gloves. Hollis quickly becoming nervous began to pull at her hair finding it in pig tail braids. '_Ok Hollis, this isn't a big dial. It's not like someone changed you into different clothes and moved you somewhere else, right, RIGHT!?'_ As her panic thoughts kept going she didn't realize that there was something else very wrong with herself.

A harsh wind blow past Hollis making her shiver in the cool breeze. She brought her hands up to her arms and began to making herself warm. When she first touches herself she quickly looked at her hands and her arms. Seeing that they indeed were fury! She quickly stood up and started looking herself over, doing all this at the same time, along with panicking. Nothing else seemed to make her want to scream well except other then the fox tail and ears.

Silents over took Hollis and like lightening a broke with her ear splitting scream. The scream seemed to stretch for miles on end. After stopping herself and feeling her throat pretty much soar she could hear her echoes in the distance.

As she stood there just zoning out she quickly regain her thoughts. "Ok Hollis so you grown orange fur and animal ears and a tail but, that don't mean you're still not yourself. I just have to calm down." After she said that out load she then started to look around. Seeing that everything was a field of tall grass with flowers here and there and some cat tails but, if she looked closer she could also see a group of some sort coming her way.

* * *

A few moments ago

As it was Guntz's shift to watch over the camp while his friends slept, he continued throwing more wood into the fire. After fiddling with the fire with a twig he quickly thrown that into the fire as well. He soon started getting out of his crouched position and laying down on the pile of blankets.

Guntz looked up at the night sky seeing that it was beginning to get lighter as morning approuched. Soon he closed his eyes hoping maybe to get some sleep.

Then all of a sudden a load sound that sounded almost like thunder swept through the land. This of course woke Klonoa and Pango with a start.

"Whoa what was that?" Klonoa said with aw as he looked up at the suddenly green and purple clouded sky.

Then a blast of a large lightning slit the sky and everything started clearing up. The trio of heroes just stared at the area where the lightning had struck waiting to see if the answers of the strange happening would show.

And low and behold it did as the sign seem to fall right out of Heaven itself. As it seemed the falling creature finally landed, the trio stayed quiet letting the one another to collect his own thoughts. Then Klonoa got up with a determined expression on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? We gotta go see what it was that fell from the sky. It could be hurt." After he said this he then began to walk inthe direction where the thing fell.

As both Pango and Guntz were stun they quickly came out of their shock and they caught up with Klonoa. But instead Guntz got infront of Klonoa stopping him in his tracks.

"Now hold up here, kid. What do you think you're doing?" Guntz said with a scowl.

"Weren't you listening? We're going to find out what that thing was that fell throught the sky." Klonoa answered. This of course annoyed Guntz even more.

"We can't just waltz right up there expecting that thing to be friendly Klonoa! It might be something of the complete opposite!" Guntz argued. As Pango watched he then considered it would be a good idea to interfere at that moment.

"Now Klonoa, Guntz has a point here. We can't go where that thing fell it might be dangerous," After Pango said this Guntz had a satisfied expression until, "-but. Guntz, Klonoa also has a point too. It might be a good idea to check what ever it is, out. Now come on lets go see what it was." A hump was all that Guntz responded to as Klonoa gave him a smirk.

As they already covered some distances the trio soon heard a scream at their destination. "Com'n we have to hurry!" Klonoa commanded as they started to pick up some pace.

When they were close enough so they could see, they soon saw a figure moving around. "Do you see that?" asked Pango. "Yeah I do. What about you Klonoa?" Guntz asked to Klonoa. "Yup!"

When they finally got there they didn't expect to see a young girl standing before them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And it seems as though my story isn't as popular but I'm not surprised. Don't know why though. Oh well. I had a major writer's block and had no idea as to put this story. I mean yeah sure this chapter kinda explains somethings that are gonna happen later on in the story.

**_Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF KLONOA!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OCs!_**_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Glares

As Hollis laid in the pill of blankets Klonoa and his friends gave to her, she shivered in them. Not because she was cold, oh lord _how_ could she from the three blankets they gave her, but from fear.

She began to recall the events earlier that day. Of how she ended up with the heroic trio, these strange creatures and her new body changes just freaked her out so much. All of this confused her.

Soon she saw in the corner of her eye that Pango the large, armadillo-like man was standing up and shaking a bundle of the blankets. As they began to stir Hollis became stiff from caution. The head that exposed it belong to the young black and golden wolf that's she was told was Guntz.

He got up sluggishly and sat down in front of the fire while Pango went to his pill of blankets and began to fall asleep. Hollis adverted her gaze from the grassy dirt floor to Guntz. Watching him as he watched the dancing fire, as she was doing this Guntz could feel her eyes staring at him. This of course made him feel very uncomfortable. He tried his hardest not to look at her because of course she was a girl but since he wasn't use to being around girls he became very shy of her.

Just to satisfy himself he took a quick glance at her. When he did this Hollis twitched a little and wrapped one of her dark blue blanket around her snout to try to hide.

'_This guy is freaking creepy and kind of scary. What am I thinking he's not scary at all?_' She thought, as he looked at her again this time with a snarl on his features.

"What is it?" He growled at her as she continued to stare at him. Her frighten gaze soon turned into a rightful glare. As the burning glares staring contest begun, Guntz couldn't help but smirk inside of this girl's short temper. It reminded him of his own but, probably nothing near as nasty as Guntz'.

Hollis didn't like this Guntz person one bit. She didn't know why but she just got a funny feeling when she first looked at him and he looked at her. So she suspected it to be hatred. But something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't hatred but something else. A feeling so alien to her she had no idea as to what to register it to her brain to come up with an explanation. So far she came up with nothing what so ever. And it annoyed her to no end. So pushing it to the farthest of the back of her mind she tried to come back to reality.

Pretty soon their glaring contest ended when Hollis felt her eyes droop and she was consumed into the darkness once more.

Guntz watched as the young fox girl slowly closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

She, strangely enough, dreamed about her family and what was might have been happening.

_Hollis watched as her mother fought with her father. Screaming, cursing and calling him everything under the sun. "I told you not to do that to her. And now look what you have done! You took _my_ only daughter away from me!" Lily said in between breathes and her sobbing tears rolling fiercely down her cheeks._

_Seeing this Hollis wasn't quite sure if this was a nightmare or if this was really a dream but, she continued to watch the ones you brought her into the world quarrel._

_Her father looked sharply at Lily as she backed away with her face in her hands, trying to suppress the crying. And a soft tiny voice echoed through the room, "Why?" was the question that hung in the air. Mr. Grime's hard glare soon softened to his wife who stood before him balling her eyes out._

_Then all of a sudden Lily looked abruptly at him with a glare of her own. Her light brown eyes had fire dancing in them and with a sharp voice of her own, "I'm leaving you!" And in a flash Lily was on the ground holding her cheek that soon began to sting from the sudden slap. She slowly looked up at Mr. Grime and slowly she stood up again._

_"You may have beaten my daughter, have _your_ sons torment her and have me bully and order her around like a slave, passed the point where she hates us and wants us to die. But you will never have her soul for she is in a better place where I know she will be loved! And as I say these final words to you just remember one of them, goodbye!" Lily screeched and as fast as her legs could take her she ran out of her and her husband's bedroom and going into the kitchen and taking the money jar, she had secretly been hiding to send to Hollis to college and quickly stuffing it in her purse. Bolting out the front door and taking the keys out of her purse and she unlocked the truck and started it and left her house to go to her sister's._

_Hollis was surprised to think that her mother would actually do that. But after all it's just a dream, right?_

_Soon the dream started to fade away and leaving her in pitch black except for the little spot light around her._

Then all of a sudden she felt someone shaking her wake. She looked up to find a black and white face, golden eyes and a blue hat with Pac Man, plus a goofy smile staring down at her. Hollis blinked twice and then she jumped back and squawked from surprise. She looked around quickly remembering where she was.

She looked back up at Klonoa the boy who gave her the fright. She looked at all of them as they stared at her like she had just grown another head. Feeling uncomfortable with their stares she quickly got annoyed and she tried to suppress her sharp tongue full of insults, "What are you staring at!? You're just as weird looking as I am!" well I said she tried.

Guntz who just rolled his eyes at eh sudden out burst. 'We're gonna have to work with this one. Hopefully she's easier then Guntz' thought Pango as he looked at the two canines who both had another grimacing glare contest.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH YOU ALL ARE VERY WONDERFUL!! hus Ok now that I'm done scarying you all._

****

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Little Problems

It had been three day since Hollis dropped into the new world.

As Klonoa and the others and plus the new member of the group, set out to a village they heard was having a bit of a monster trouble that was taking random people at night. They promised a great amount of money if they took care of it and with the money they can buy more supplies.

Hollis who felt nervous about the plans that Klonoa had told her, she imagined herself fighting a hundred foot green slimy monster with three snake-like heads staring down at her. Klonoa's voice broke her out of her little day dream, "Hey Hollis what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He stated to her as he looked up at her with wide golden brown eyes.

She paused before she answered him, "Uh…I was just thinking, Klonoa. No need to get so worked up over me. You should be more worried about the monster you guys are gonna fight when we get to that village." Klonoa just cocked his head to the side and Hollis couldn't help but think how adorable he can make himself look. "Why should I be worried? We do it all the time, I mean it's what we do." He said after he shrugged his shoulders. Hollis just stared after him and gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

Hollis like Klonoa. Not in a romantic way but, as a little brother. He respected her and she liked that. Though sometimes she does say hurtful things to him but, she quickly realizes what she said and apologies to him. He was like the little brother she never had.

Even Pango reminded her of what a father should be like. He spoke to her softly and scowled her and Guntz when they got into it. Pango also took up for Hollis when Guntz started making fun of her and her strange way of her notion and how she's still getting use to her new tail.

Just like yesterday, she was with them she tried walking and she fell over on her face. Right in front of Guntz, he just laughed at her and gave her a mocking smirk that made her feel like steam was coming out of her ears. Oh how he made her so angry.

But today when or if Guntz tried to make fun of her she was going to try to be the bigger person and ignore him. When she began walking a head of him (which this time she had gotten use to the tail) she just stuck out her tongue. '_Wow, Hollis! Good way to show you're the bigger person.' _She thought sarcastically to herself as she mentally whacked herself across the head for being so childish. But all Guntz did was roll his icy blue eyes at her.

As the group of anthroes walked for miles they finally decided to rest for a while. Hollis sat down on large rock and began to rub her soar feet. Hollis then quickly realized that it was hot in the new world she was in. "Wait it took me this long to figure out that it's hot. Hm. Maybe I was just use to the cold in my world?" She said out loud to herself. After she said that she felt someone was looking at her. Just when she was about to turn around she heard Guntz's voice ring out. "So now we're talking to our selves. What's next, you're gonna start raving about how the sky's going to fall?" He smirked as he quirked an eye brow at her. Hollis just glared daggers at him as her frown deepened.

As they once again glared at one another, Hollis just huffed and turned her back to him once more. She quickly stood up, "I think I saw a little stream a few paces back. I'm going to go find it and take a bath." She stated when she was stopped by Pango. "Wait you need your supplies." He told her as he handed her a towel and soap. She thanked him and off she went to go find the little stream she saw.

Once she found it she sat her supplies down on a rock near back. She stripped off her clothes and she then took a breath and dived her whole body in the water. She came back up and she then began to clean herself.

Soon she heard someone coming as their foot steps crunched grass under their feet. Hollis whirled her head around to find Guntz walking in her direction. She then began to panic but much to her relief he only stopped about six feet away and looked at his feet, _'Probably to shy to come near me.'_ She thought.

"Hey the guys told me to tell you to hurry up we're about to leave." He said trying to not look at her. Hollis just nodded and as she began to go to the shallow shore she quickly remembered, "Why are you still facing me!? Aren't you going to turn around so I can change?!" She screeched and seeing the look on Guntz's face made her want to burst out laughing. He briskly turned the other way around.

As she was finished changing into her clothes Hollis walked passed Guntz but, she then turned instantly to Guntz, "Thank you, Guntz" She said as Guntz looked at her baffled, "For what?" He asked. "For not looking," She said as she looked at him sternly and then continued to walk ahead of him.

When they finally got back it was a little darker then before and the same Guntz and Hollis returned but she had new thoughts about him._ 'He can be pretty much kind.'_ She had to mentally smile on this.

They set out once more that day. They were soon closer to the village then before and they settled at a small clearing. Everyone was busy doing something to occupy themselves with. Pango built the fire, Klonoa and Hollis fixed the pallets for each of the band, as Guntz went off to find more wood just in case.

Hollis couldn't sleep that night her stomach acked so much. She had no idea as to what it was. But every once and a while she would doze off but be abruptly awakened by the pain.

Pango listened as Hollis groaned in her sleep, stirring in her blankets every time a wave of pain swept over her body, her face scrunching up in the same time. He tried to help, he really did but all she did was growl in his face and he then backed way.

Pango soon got up and woke Guntz up for his shift. Just when Hollis woke from an extreme course of pain erupt. Guntz looked at her and then at Pango. Pango just looked at him that seemed to say_ 'dare try to help her and she'll murder your ass.'_ So Guntz just let her be and sat in front of the fire keeping an eye on her.

Morning came and Hollis didn't get a lick of sleep. So basically she was grumpy for the rest of the day all until they made it to the village by lunch time.

The heroes rented rooms in the inn and Hollis (who felt like she needed another bath) went to the tiny bath house in the back of the inn.

Once she was finished cleaning herself once more she felt something sticky running down her legs. She slowly looked down and found blood leaking out of her. Hollis' jaw dropped and soon the whole inn heard her scream bloody murder. Like a bat out of hell Hollis ran straight to the owner's wife who was so kind to her, not caring if everyone in the inn saw her wearing nothing but a towel.

"Mrs. Kaila something terrible has happen! I'm bleeding and it won't stop!" She panted as she looked at the anthro woman with wide eyes. "Just hold on child. Take me to your room so I can see. I think I might know what's wrong."

**Several moments later.**

"My mother and father did that?" Hollis said with a disgusted look on her face. Mrs. Kaila only sighed. It was hard to explain to a girl who has never experience such an event in her life. "I'm surprised Hollis that you said that you were in a high learning level but, you never been told about these things." Mrs. Kaila stated. "Well you see I was kind of sheltered and I was never told of these things before." Hollis said as she twiddled with her thumbs and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh and may I need to warn you be cautious of the males around here. They tended to get antsy when a female is going through these cycles." Hollis nodded taking note to Mrs. Kaila's words.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Mrs. Kaila." Hollis bowed and she then ran out of the room to get something to eat. As she was running down the hall a cramp of pain swept through her body again. She clutched her stomach and lend against the wall. She took a sharp breath as the pain subsided and then Hollis breathed a sigh of relief. She then continued down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

When Hollis entered the kitchen she noticed that it was dark out side but not only that but Guntz was in the kitchen as well. _'He's just in every room I'm in isn't he? What's next am I to find in the bath tub with me?'_ But as she quickly realized what she had thought she blushed fiercely. But the blush soon faded away as rage boiled up.

"Oh it's you. I'll just leave now." She said as she turned around. But just as she was about to go she quickly realized, "Where's Pango and Klonoa?" She asked. "They went off to go look for the monsters." He answered, "And you? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you go help them look for the monsters, too? I mean I thought you had the ammo as well." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Guntz just glared at her and moved closer to her as he was about to say something about the event she made running into the lobby screaming like a manic when he smelt something.

The aroma swiftly went into his nostrils. The smell both excited him and frightened him for he knew what it was. He looked at Hollis who just looked skeptical at him. The smell was soon becoming intoxicating and it was over powering him. _'No, no I will not give into this wretched girl's fumes!'_ He thought fiercely to himself. He shook his head and backed away from Hollis.

"I think I'm going to go join the others now," He said wearily as he brushed passed her. Hollis just watched him leave out the front door. But he quickly came back and got a pair of guns that looked like toys to her.

After Hollis ate her dinner she sat on the stool and sat her head on her arms. _'Man I'm bored!'_ She screamed in her head. Hollis then began to wonder why the guys didn't invite her to fight the monster to. She probably already knew the answer. She wasn't experienced as they were. She knew she would just get the way of things and would just cause more problems. Hell she didn't even know why they still want her to tag along. At this thought Hollis pouted and raised her head to stare out the window.

As the heroic trio battled the monster and its little demons Klonoa and Guntz bickered at each other while the fought. "Why did you leave Hollis alone, you were suppose to watch over her so she won't get hurt if any of the monsters come by there?!" Klonoa yelled as he attacked a demon who tried to bite him. "Well if you understood what was making me uncomfortable then I would tell you!" Guntz barked back as he tried aiming to the main monster and hitting it exactly on the head and killing it and its little demons. "And why won't you tell me?" Klonoa questioned. Guntz just paused and stayed silent trying to consider explaining to his innocent mind or not. He quickly decided to not tell him until he was old enough to understand. So instead he walked away from Pango and Klonoa. The two looked at one another and began to follow him back to the inn.

As Hollis looked out the window she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her. She looked lazily at them and soon got off the stool and began to back away from the window. Hollis went back to her room and locking the door.

Running to her window Hollis looked out of it. Seeing that the red eyes were looking straight at her and ready to pounce and, all of a sudden it did! Crashing throw the window, Hollis shielded her face with her arms as the glass scratched her on random places of her body. She lowered her arms to look at the creature that broke her window.

It looked like a cross between a monkey and reptile rooster with its black fur and feathers rising up as it looked at her with instead of red but dark purple eyes. It snarled at her showing its razor sharp teeth. It's then began to arch back showing signs that it was going to pounce once more at her.

Hollis squeaked and then ran to the bed room door to try and open it but, instead the creature was already on top of her drooling on her face, "Ew!" She screeched.

The thing then lowered its face close to Hollis'. "I was correct! You're the one who's making master so hungry! You know I can smell your sweet blood a mile away!" It said. Hollis just groaned,_ 'I honestly don't smell that bad do, I? But most importantly, this thing can talk?! This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second!'_ She thought.

* * *

_A/N:_"My mother and father did that?" _lol I got that line off of 'My Girl'._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been real busy._

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Damsel in Distress?

When the inn door opened, Klonoa and the trio pretty soon heard the sound of glass breaking and then a sudden thud. With out hesitation they sprinted to the location of the sounds.

Hollis couldn't suppress the screams to herself any longer and against her will she screamed as loud as she could. Much to her surprised the monkey thing began to curl back from her, letting her to sit up and watch it spit fire out of its eyes as it stared at her.

Just as Hollis backed once more away from it, the bedroom door began to bang several times and soon breaking it off its hinges reviling Pango, Klonoa and, Guntz. Hollis looked up at them as they looked ahead of her at the creature.

The demon's eyes widen when he saw he was out numbered. He backed away from them all trying to get to the window in one piece. But much to his dismay he got shot right in the forehead by Guntz' and fell out the window.

Still on the floor, Hollis gulped and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked up once more at the one who had saved her. He looked down at her with his icy eyes, watching as she stood up. It took her awhile for her to just spit it out, her pride to high for her own good soon relaxed, "T-thank you, Guntz." She stuttered and refused to look at him. He grimaced at her thankfulness and just said a rude comment, "Could you be anymore useless?" Hollis was a taken backed by this and her pride had risen once more, "You-you **bastard**!" She screamed at him, "I could have taken him down myself but you got in the way! I don't need you to protect me 'cause I can protect myself!" Guntz snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah you sure had him. Especially with your wimpy girly arms you have there can just take down any man you want can't you?" He said sarcastically. Hollis' yellow-orange face became red with rage. "Why you no good dirty-!"

Hollis didn't get to finish her rant of insults when she felt a hand on her small furry shoulder. She looked up to see Pango, "Guntz, Hollis I think it would be best if we didn't have conflict between you two tonight." There was silents until finally Hollis responded, "Alright, Pango but, I will prove to him that I can be strong!" She said with a hint of determination in her voice as she pointed a finger at Guntz. Pango just sighed as he looked at the determined young vixen.

Hollis lay awake mostly though the night in her new rented room, thinking about her family or at least trying to remember what they even looked like. Her memories were faded she realized at midnight. She had no clue as to why she panicked when she just now figured it out. She should be bouncing off the walls with glee but, instead she felt….lonely? Was that the word? If this is the case, then why? Why does she wander so often about her family and mostly her mother? That dream or vision of some sort made her curious. "Maybe I'm just use to being mistreated all the time." She said aloud sighing afterwards.

Another wave of pain erupted in her stomach. Clutching the blankets around her she tried to sooth the pain away. After it calmed downed Hollis gave a big sigh and then rolling out of bed. The big cotton night gown Mrs. Kaila had lent to her, dangled around her ankles.

She walked through the dark halls, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She knew it wasn't safe if she went down there by herself. She knew she could get attacked once more and probably would never see her new found friends. But she went anyways just to be down there to think away her memories and enjoy the peace of the night with the full moon shining on her.

Sitting on the stool of the counter and running her hands on the polished wooden table top. She looked out that same window for the second time that night. Hollis closed her eyes and listened to the music of the night. The tune never changed and if it did it was a new sound that went by and adding to the peace. It just felt so innocent, so much like…like…she had no idea.

"What are you still doing up Hollis?" Klonoa's voice made her jump a foot up in the air. Turning around to face him Hollis calmed her heart that was beating ninety miles per-hour. "You could at least make a little bit more noise, Klonoa. I could've had a heart attack."

"Sorry. But you still haven't answered my question." He said after rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "Oh well I couldn't sleep. Just had a lot on my mind is all." She replied, "About what?" He asked. Hollis who felt like she was stone couldn't move but instead felt the wave of distrust wash by and consume her body once more. Feeling that it was a good idea to change the subject she asked him, "Why are you up then?" He looked up at her and replied flatly, "You woke me up." Hollis blushed and smiled sheepishly at him, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you at all. Did I wake anyone else?" She asked nervously. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not." He said with a shrug. "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight." And so he left her alone in the dark room making her intensity fade away.

She just sat there for thirty minutes staring off into space until finally she felt her eyes droop and began to head off to bed. She climbed the stairs light headed and entered the rented room the same way. Plopping down on her bed and listening to the springs underneath squeak softly.

Lying on her stomach, Hollis laid her head side ways to look out the window and see the branches wave in the wind. Feeling content Hollis fell right to sleep.

_"The search for the young teen is still being pursued on finding Hollis J. Grime. And the investigation is still being issued." _The news reporter stated still going on about the search of Hollis J. Grime. Many filers were posted and Lily had asked anyone if they had seen her little girl. So far it had turned out fruitless.

She sighed irritably and ran her hands throw her blonde curly hair and even pulling out a few strands. Lily sat on the little red love seat with her head planted on her hands, listening to the report about her daughter, to about the weather. She growled and made another fist full of her blonde hair once more.

In the door way stood Janet Hedge, Lily's older sister looked at her. She tried to help her younger sister the best she could. There was so much that Janet's knew. She knew about Lily's abusive husband and the many women he had slept with and of the many Janet was one of them. Janet's knew of his intensions and what he was capable of. She even warned him if he tried anything to Lily and she warned Lily of him but did they listen? No they did not!

'_I hope you learnt your lesson little sister,'_ Janet thought as she shook her head. She stared at Lily's pitiful position ahead of her.

**The Next Morning**

Hollis woke with a loud yawn, getting up in a sitting position and stretching and popping the old bones. With sleepy eyes she looked around the sun filled room. It was so much different from her own, _'Wait what am I thinking? Everything is different from my-my…home?'_ She thought with frustration. Sighing she got out of bed and walked over to the chair where she put her clothing on, changing out of the night gown and into her 'regular' clothes.

After the deed was done she looked at herself in the mirror in the rented room. As she looked at herself for real she saw that a yellow-gold mask was on her muzzle and around her eyes. Big fox ears stuck out in a funny way, her hair still had the patch it made and the long flowing wavy orange made into the braids that magically appear on her. She then put a finger on the little black nose she was given and then snarling at her appearance. She hated it! Why did she have to be sent to this bizarre world!? Why did she have to be turned into an animal!? "Why _**ME!?"**_ She screamed at the mirror knowing full well it would not answer her.

As she was about to scream some more at her reflection she quickly stopped herself. This was foolish and very childish. Unclenching her fist she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Once she finished looking at herself she began to walk over to the door.

Opening the door just a crack to look around to find the hall way was vacant. Creeping softly down the hall and stairs, Hollis then entered the lobby seeing that no one was around. "Hello is anybody here?" She called and being only answered by the silents. With a puzzled face she began to hear loud voices out side.

Going to the front door of the inn she looked out side to see what seemed to be the whole town gathering around her trio of heroes. Also seeing that the crowd didn't seem to be all too happy she quickly took a glance at her friends.

Guntz turned his head slightly to look at her and quickly looked back at the crowd.

Hollis looked at the others in confusion when she heard a woman's voice, "There she is, the one who damned the whole town with her wretched presents!" An accusing furry finger was pointed in her direction. After a few seconds of just standing there the trio of heroes began running in Hollis direction, "Run Hollis, run!" She heard Klonoa say as she was instead picked and thrown onto someone's shoulder like a potato bag.

Hollis screamed much to her dismay, when the angry crowd began to chase them into the inn. They soon heard a voice yelling at them, "Hey over here!" Mrs. Kaila signaling the four-some to follow her, making a sharp turn they followed her as she too began to run along side of them but not as fast, making another quick turn this time infront of a big wooden door, unlocking it she quickly pushing them in and locking the door behind, "ok there's a back door behind that shelf. Jus push it down and you'll see." As the deed was done she moved infront of them unlocking that door and then moving out of the way when the door swung open for their escape. When Hollis was about to leave she was stopped my Mrs. Kaila. Setting bundle of some sorts she looked at Mrs. Kaila who only replied, "To help the cramps," Pushing her out the door. "Now off with you!"

After running for what felt like ten hours the gang stopped at a clearing. Hollis was soon told why the town acted the way they did. Yes they did rid the town of all the monsters that posited it but the town began to believe (out of rumor) that Hollis was the witch who started all of it and thinking that she put some sort of spell on the heroes to protect her from any danger. She stared at being told this with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

She wondered if Mrs. Kaila and her husband were alright by now or if they we're persecuted for helping her because she was a so called _'witch'_. Oh she preyed they would be alright.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry there can't be more but I just can' think of anything else to put for this chapter, and sorry for the sappy title for the chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:Once again sorry for the long wait. I grounded from the computer but I'm sneaking on here as best as I can. So peace out! btw thanx again for the lovely reviews_

****

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Strangers like Me**

After three days of the villagers trying to burn, hang, decapitate or whatever they do to a witch, the cramps had finally died down and her cycle had ended. Hollis had turned back into the quiet but fiery tempered girl that the trio had found that fateful day. They hadn't though gotten paid from the village they saved from the monsters because they were accusing Hollis of cursing their town.

Obviously her friends didn't believed in all of what they said,_ 'well that's what it seems,'_ she thought gloomily during dinner. _'Besides it's my entire fault for this whole mess, I still don't understand why they're letting me still tag along with them. Now since they heard what those villagers said their probably want to turn me in…or something.'_ And she continued to slurp the strange food that she suspected to be soup.

She felt the warm liquid slid down her throat and warm her insides from the cold night. She had learned quickly that the desert that they have been traveling in for the past three days were like the ones from her world. It got awfully cold at night and very hot during the day. This didn't seem to please her. Hollis didn't like neither summer nor winter, it was fall and spring that made her the happiest.

When she finished her huge gulps of the warm soup and putting the empty bowl back into the bag Pango had brought out the eating supplies with. She got back to her pill of blankets sat Indian style as she listen to Pango and Klonoa speak to one another about plans or something she didn't find interesting. So she tuned them out and began to stare off into space or rather watch the fire dance before her eyes. She then got even more bored then before and soon tuned her two new friends back in (who which Guntz had joined in as well).

"So, tomorrow we're gonna head back to Breezegale again? I thought we had enough supplies." Guntz said.

"Uh, we did but we didn't get all of them and we're running out of food and other necessary things. Besides it's the closest town near us on the map." Klonoa had replied back to him. "And the last time we went there didn't you leave your Red Clan so it could get repairs?"

"Yeah, they better have finished by now." Guntz said irritably.

Hollis couldn't help but feel left out of the conversation but, always having this feeling even before she had came there kept quiet. How was she going to tell them of what she thought and what she wanted to know? Well it had never stopped her before at school to tell what she wanted to know but what she thought that was a hard one for her. Soon she began to acknowledge someone was speaking to her.

"Oh sorry what did you say?"

"I said what do you think about going to Breezegale? Is it alright for you?" Pango said in his own fatherly way and he gave her a small encouraging smile.

She stared at them as they stared back at her, waiting for an answer. Did they really want to know how she felt about going somewhere with them? What is with these people? Why do they seem to care so much about her? But instead not feeling like trying to find the answer she just nodded her head and replied, "Sure, I don't care." And with that said the trio of heroes began a new conversation.

She listened to what they had to say to one another, she soon realized that Guntz hadn't spoken much other then the conversation of going to that place, oh whats it called Bleaziegal or was it Breezegale? Oh well, whatever.

She then looked around the camp trying to find anything interesting to look at but finding nothing she heavily sighed and sat her chin on the palm of her hands. She looked up at the darkening purple night sky and seen the stars now coming out of their hiding places. Soon getting tired Hollis got under her blankets and began to fall asleep.

As always as it seemed Hollis woke to see Guntz going on his night shift. She watched him sleepily as he once more sat in front of the fire which was about to go out. Hollis didn't care about how much she couldn't stand being near him began to sit next to him letting the blankets fall off of her. He just watched her sit a few inches away from him and blinked her eyes tiredly up at the still dark sky.

The silents hung in the air for awhile as both the canines sat peacefully beside one another. Guntz got weary of watching the fire go out and instead joined Hollis at looking up at the starry sky. Then Hollis broke the silents.

"You know the constellations are very different here then the ones where I'm from." She whispered not wanting to awake the other two sleeping members. Guntz just stared at her seeing her still look at the night sky and as they shown more brilliantly as the fire went completely out and bringing the cold air around their bodies. Guntz didn't think much of it for he had a thicker coat of fur and his red jacket on but Hollis on the other hand didn't have thick fur and it seemed that it had its summer coat and her sleeveless turtle-neck and Capri-jeans.

_'I'll try to ignore it, just at the moment.'_ She thought as she cupped her hands together. She soon got out of her negative thoughts about the coldness when Guntz finally replied to her comment about the constellations. "What do you mean 'where you're from'?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously. She sat quietly pondering as to what she should say to this. Should she tell them about her world or is it a bad idea, too? Soon coming to a conclusion she shook her head, "I-I can't tell you. Just not now that is." She whispered wearily.

She shivered as a gust of cold wind blew at both their bodies and she tried warming herself by rubbing her hands together and blowing hot air into the cupped hands. She began once more thinking bitter thoughts of the cold nights and how the fire shouldn't have went out like it did. She shivered once more as another gust of the cold breeze swept passed her.

She looked over at Guntz and then began to think bitter thoughts about him for his thicker fur coat and red jacket-"Are you cold?" He asked whispering to her. She was stunned. _'Did he just ask what I thought he asked?'_ she thought astound. But before she could answer he took off his red jacket and draped it across her head. The sudden warmth from it began to go through her body as it laid on the top of her head and she just let it sit there still dumb founded. She looked back up at Guntz and she could have sworn she saw a hint of a blush across his golden muzzle but she wasn't quite sure for it was too dark for her to really see. But not wanting to embarrass him even more she kept quiet about it and smiled a little inside.

She glanced once more at Guntz and saw the blush died down just a bit and the frown on his muzzle deepened as he too continued to look up at the stars with Hollis. Then the realization dawned on her. She was looking up at the stars with Guntz! The Golden Death himself (who she had been told by the others was his little nick-name they gave him. Whom she still had no idea as to why)?

She turned, wide eyed and mouth agape at him. The red jacket had then fallen on her shoulders still keeping her warm. Guntz soon began to get iffy at her staring at him and how her own golden masked face seems to deepen in a darker shade and a hint of red to it. He figured that it was a blush. He spoke in a gruff whisper,

"What are you gawking at?"

Hollis jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She answered to his rather harsh question, "S-sorry it's just I have never expect you to ever do something like this. Especially with me," She squeaked adding the last part a little bit quieter.

Guntz rolled his eyes, but decided he didn't want to discuses it any farther. "How good are you with other girls around your age?" He surprisingly asked. Hollis was puzzled at his question. Why would he want to know about how she dealt with other sociality? But she did begin to question how good she was with other girls around her age. She hated to admit it but not very well. She couldn't even get along with the girls who were older then she. It just felt like they were just using her for their own selfish reasons. Maybe she was just use to living with so many boys in her life.

She heard a cough as if to say 'hurry up and answer'. "Oh! U-uh, um not very well I guess." She answered very unintelligently.

"Exactly how old are you?" Guntz questioned once more. Making Hollis even more puzzled.

"I'm fifteen years old." She replied and Guntz who seem to not care really thought, _'Why is such a young girl like her traveling with a most unlikely group of 'heroes'?'_

"Why do you ask, Guntz?" She said using his name for once and having the curious light in her bright brown eyes. He stared into them as if searching for the answer seeing if they lay in the very iris of them. He sighed and answered to her question, "I just felt like asking you that. To see what kind of girls would be around you age." The answer didn't satisfy Hollis one bit but let it drop like the many earlier conversations they had (which weren't very many).

"Why are we asking so many questions about me?" She asked, the questions didn't offend her at all just as long as it didn't include anything about her family. But she just didn't comfortable talking about herself.

"I barely asked any questions about you." He said matter-a-fact. She just looked at him skeptically glaring daggers at him.

"Well fine then I'll ask questions about you. How old are you?" She asked, he in returned glared daggers at her. For the longest time Guntz did not answer. Even when Hollis tried to get him to talk back to her he would not answer her nor will he look at her.

She gave a big defeated sigh and stood, "If you're not going to speak to me then I guess I'll go back to sleep," And so she went back to you pail of blankets forgetting about his red jacket which was still hanging on her shoulders.

Hollis could not go back to sleep but still she just lay in her mountain of blankets and let the warmth cascade through her body. Several times she would flip on her back and continue to look up at the now brightening sky as it began to turn a light shade of purple.

All the while a certain someone had been awakened by the little conversation the two canines had had. The cabbit secretly smirking at a devious little thought, '_Well it seems a miracle has finally came for Guntz.'_

Every member of the group awoke and Hollis had volunteered to fix breakfast. She dug in the bag of food supplies and Pango had made another fire once more. Hollis had a difficult time trying to figure out the strange foods she had taken out. Every shape, every color, and every taste was different. She was afraid maybe if she ate anything strange some how she was going to be like Alice and somehow turn small or gigantic. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to cook.

When Klonoa rolled up her pill of blankets Hollis brew enough courage to ask what every food was and what it would make.

"Uh I'm not a real expert on cooking. Sorry I can't help." He told her.

Hollis gave a defeated sigh._ 'I guess I'm just going to have experiment.'_ She thought nervously.

She put random object in the skillet after tasting to see what it would taste like. She then poured some liquid oil in it next. She stirred it up and soon she wanted to see what it tasted like. She took a spoon and scooped up some of the food. She blew on it to cool it and sipping slowly and tasted.

Hollis froze. The taste of her experiment taste awful! She could not bare it any longer but swallowed any way because she did not want to waste the food. After all there were starving kids in foreign countries who would be glad to at least eat something.

Soon out of no where Klonoa came behind her, "Hey that looks good!" He said and he took the spoon from her hand and got some for himself. Hollis tried to warn him but it was too late. Klonoa froze himself as well and a shiver from disguise went up and down his spine. He moved the spoon away from his mouth and he continued to blankly stare at nothing all until, "Ack! It looks good but it taste awf-!" He was about to finish when he quickly realized that it was Hollis who he was talking to and he began to quickly recover as to what he said.

"Uh…no need Klonoa for you to lie and try to say its good when its not. I know, I tried it myself, I hate it too." Hollis said looking at her knees. "Its just I don't know what is with your food ingredients."

"Don't worry, when we get to Breezegale there's someone I know who will help you." He said patting on the shoulder and giving her a thumbs up. She smiled very brightly at him and nodded an understanding.

Guntz was very grumpy when he came to check and to see breakfast was not served yet. But was even more cross when he savored the food Hollis had made. He gave the same reaction as both Hollis and Klonoa gave and he spat it out once it hit his taste buds. "**Ew** that's very nasty!" He exclaimed. Hollis who couldn't help but glare at him and well you know glared at him._ 'Ok I know it was bad but he didn't have to make a show about it.'_ She thought bitterly.

The group set out once more to Breezegale and all four of them were very hungry for no one ate very much of Hollis' cooking. Guntz gloomed darkly at her and making her very cross herself. Klonoa whined quietly to himself about how hungry he was. Pango just tried to suppress the grumbling of his stomach.

When lunch came they all gladly let Pango to cook this time and filling their bellies just as happily and once they were finished they set out once again.

Soon they were able to walk on the soft green grass instead of the rocky ground of the desert. Hollis was very relieved to have finally been able to cool off her soar feet.

Once all four of them were standing on the hill they soon caught eye with their destination. Breezegale.

Hollis was amazed. She couldn't see all of it well but of what she could see it was amazing.

"Well there it is Hollis, Breezegale." Klonoa said in a proud voice. Hollis nodded eagerly, "It's very beautiful!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on I want you to meet someone while we're staying there for the short while." Klonoa said taking her hand and leading her down the hill along with the others following her and Klonoa.

Once they had entered the town, a feminine voice was heard, "Klonoa you're back!" Hollis turned her head in the direction of the speaker.

It was obvious a girl from the sound of the voice but Hollis was confused. It was defiantly a girl but was she a human or was she an animal like her friends? Well she did have a tail, so what was she a monkey?

Hollis soon noticed someone else was with her. Now she was really confused. What was that thing!? It looked like a yellow-ish dog boy or something. Her mouth hung open at these new-uh-people.

The two strange boy and girl jogged to the group of heroes and Hollis. "Hi Lolo," Klonoa had address to the girl, "and Popka." He said turning to the yellow dog boy.

Popka looked at Hollis (who had stopped gawking at him and Lolo) with his green eyes and with a hint of mischief flashed them at Guntz. Popka smirked and looked away from both of them. Guntz saw that smug smirk, and he let out a low growl at him.

"Lolo I want you to meet Hollis." Klonoa said gesturing for Hollis to come forth. Hollis obeyed and approached Lolo and Popka.

"Uh…hi nice to uh meet you um Lolo and Popka?" Hollis said some what nervous. They seemed like nice people but she wasn't quite sure even though they are Klonoa's friends. Guntz was his friend and he was still mean to her most of the time.

"Lolo, Hollis' need some help in cooking our kind of food. You see she's not from around here and the things are very different for her." Pango had told the younger girl.

"I understand," She nodded and took Hollis' hand. "I'll teach her everything I know." And off Lolo took Hollis to give her the full tour and explanations of the world and whats happening.

Hollis found all of this to be quite interesting. Every detail had to have something great about it or something great about someone. Just like her world.

"And you see those little things over there?" Lolo pointed toward a fat-round bunny looking thing with strange makings. "Those are called moos." _'Moos? Like as in the cow 'moo'?'_ Hollis thought._ 'Why do they call them moos?'_ Then as if to answer her question one of them mooed. "Oh." She whispered.

* * *

_A/N:Sorry for the cruddy ending for this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I was a little confused as to how to start this chapter. Oh and thanx Chibikawa I did re-read my last chapter and did see the many errors. I guess I wasn't really pay attention. He-he silly me. Xp Now I'm not very good at writing complains in fanfics, I don't know why though. I think because of me because I don't like complaining to others very much, so uh yeah. O.o;_

****

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Butterfly

"I'm sorry Hollis but I have to go now. You see I'm a priestess, and I study at the sacred shrine to the goddess Clair." Lolo explained to Hollis. Hollis nodded understandably. "I'll be back later today though," Lolo said pausing to think of what else to say. "And maybe you and I can go shopping together." She beamed with a wide smile.

Shopping? Hollis had never gone shopping before. It was usually her mother who had done the shopping. Hollis had seen other people went shopping and talked about shopping and it seemed kind of fun. Well that's what she heard anyway.

"Oh, before I go are there any questions you want to ask me?" Lolo asked. Hollis thought, did she have any questions? Well duh of course she did! She had over a million that had not been answered. The main question that lingered in her mind was _'how will she ever get home?'_

She felt a sudden sadness bloom in her heart. Why was she feeling this way? Wasn't getting away from that wretched hell hole her reason? Yes she did escape but now she has a new problem she has to escape from and this time it was going to be a lot tougher then getting out of her family's house. Plus she didn't belong here. Why was she here in the first place? _'All I'm going to do is bring trouble to these innocent people and cause death. After all it's my fault for the-!'_

"Hollis are you ok?" Lolo's voice had cut into Hollis' thoughts. Hollis blinked twice realizing she still hadn't answered Lolo's questions. "Oh-uh! No I'm fine and I don't have any questions for you at the moment." Hollis replied shakily. Lolo looked at Hollis with concern but didn't push her about it any more.

"Well I best better be going then, bye Hollis." Lolo said waving a good-bye to her new friend. She watched Lolo head in the other direction and soon Hollis herself turned and began her search for the others.

As she walked she felt the watchful eyes of the town's people. She then began to feel uncomfortable and started to pick up the pace._ 'I know they probably think I'm a weird looking girl, even though I'm a furry just like them. I don't understand though, why am I so different in their eyes?' _She thought running at a break neck speed.

She finally stopped, kneeling, with her hands on her knees panting hard. She swallowed some of her spit to try and clear her throat of the soar ness.

"What are you doin', stupid?" She whirled her head to the sound of the familiar gruff voice of the boy who annoyed the living crap out of her. But most importantly did he just call her 'stupid'? No one had ever called her stupid! Not even her family (now that she remembered).

She stood straight up this time, her back facing Guntz. She had finally had it with him! Hell fire burned into Hollis' eyes as she gave the ugliest glare she could muster. If only looks could kill.

She took a threatening step toward him, but this didn't seem to intimidate him one bit. Instead he smirked smugly at her which made her even more pissed.

She wanted to say things to him, things that would make him just as mad as her. Things that would hurt his feelings, for a while anyway, and so she just blurted everything she had on her mind at that moment. She didn't even think before she said this,

"What is wrong with you?! Do you enjoy annoying me half to death?! What gives you the right to call me stupid!?" She panted taking several deep breathes, waiting for his answer. Her only answer was a growl and a glare. She took another breath again and began to rant some more, "What? Do you think you're better then me!? Is that it, huh? What makes you so different from me-?!"

A white gloved hand _(A/N: paw, hand whatever!)_ clasped over her muzzle. Her eyes grew wide as Guntz' stared dangerously at the shaken vixen. Both his icy blue eyes seem to have blue fire dancing in them and the nasty snarl crossing his facial expressions. "Do you ever shut up?" He said huskily.

Hollis suddenly became a little frighten at him. She didn't know why, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. But something in the deepest part of her mind said he would, if he was given a very good reason to, anyway.

She shifted her eyes to side to side. Searching, trying to see if anybody was out and unfortunately and very suspiciously there was no trace of anyone on the street.

Soon she felt Guntz' hand let go. She rubbed her muzzle not really thinking about it. Hollis realized why he had let go. There stood a short chubby hairy man with a dark brown bushy mustache under his nose, one of his long ears hung limply on the left side and the one on his right stood straight up. His tan fur bristled out under his greasy overalls which they had holes on the knees. On his overalls had his name tag which read: **BOB**.

Bob held a bored and tired expression and he jabbed his thumb in the right side of him, "Your bike is on the side of the shed with a white blanket covering it. Pay for the repairs in the front once you bring it around." Bob had said.

Guntz walked around to the shed's side with Hollis right behind him. Once he had made it to the thing that was under the white sheet, he quickly flung it off to some place else and stared at it. He crouched down inspecting the red motorcycle as if to make sure the mechanic had fixed everything correct and secure.

As Guntz was doing his usual, Hollis stared in wonder. The thing was strange like the many other things of this world but it had an odd feeling to it. Like as if the hover bike was calling her. _'That's a crazy thing to think, Hollis. What are you thinking?'_ She thought shaking her head. But still she thought it was a beautiful hover bike.

Its red paint glimmered in the sun light, the cannons on each side of the hover bike gleam the most and Hollis had to shield her eyes from its powerful gleam of the sun. "Wow Guntz it's amazing!" She gasped as she stared in awe.

Guntz just turned his head wearily toward Hollis, and then he just shrugged both his shoulders, "Thanks."

Hollis soon realized she wasn't angry any more at Guntz. She didn't know what it was about him. One minute he insults her and making steam come out of her ears and then the next minute she's not angry any more and she's getting along very well with him. _'This is all very confusing!'_ Hollis screamed in her mind, she grinded she teeth groaning out of frustration.

Hollis then notice that Guntz was looking at her strange. She looked back at him giving him a sneer of annoyance, "What're you lookin' at?" She snapped. Guntz sighed and pointed a finger at her shoulder, "There's a butterfly on your shoulder."

Hollis stared blankly at him, blinking thrice and then whipping her head around to her right shoulder. Nothing was there. She then whipped her head around to her left one and there was a butterfly with purple wings and pink spots. It sat calmly on her shoulder not flying away when she moved. The only things that moved about it was its wings which when they spread out they portray a face.

Hollis stared at the butterfly in clear shock. She never would have thought that a butterfly would actually trust someone. Especially with someone who has an anger issue.

Hollis sensing that Guntz had just walked way from her soon quickly followed after. Feeling as if something was following her as well she looked behind her shoulder to see that two more colorful butterflies were tailing behind her.

**At the Shrine of the goddess Clair**

"High Priestess, Klonoa and his friends have returned and they have a new member. They say she is very much new to our world. I'm also helping her around, teaching her about it," Lolo stated to the High Priestess who sat in her throne above her, nodding her head in approval.

"By any chance would you be so generous to bring that person here for me to see? I would like to meet them." The High Priestess said in a kind but commanding tone. She held her head up high showing pride in what she was and of her people. "What is their name?"

Lolo hesitated. Was it a good idea to tell Hollis' name. After all it was a very peculiar name indeed. She took a deep breath, "H-Hollis, is her name." Lolo stammered. She looked up to the High Priestess waiting to see her reaction to the name.

The High Priestess' expression hadn't faltered and instead she gave a small smile and said in a cheerful voice. "Alright then, do you think you could bring her tomorrow? I would love to meet her. You're dismissed."

Lolo breathed out a sigh of relief and turning on her heels and existing out the door.

As Lolo was at the double doors the High Priestess quickly stopped her. "Oh and priestess Lolo, did you found anything out yet as to what the strange coloring to the sky and clouds were?" She asked. "No not yet." Lolo said while shaking her head.

And once again she left the High Priestess to herself.

Lolo wandered the halls back to her studies. Thinking about the meeting she was going to have to arrange for Hollis and the High Priestess. How was she even going to teach Hollis how to act accordingly in front of someone in a higher grace then them? _'Why me?'_ She thought miserable.

When Lolo was around Hollis she saw something quite different about her. No not her acting like she was from another world, which was true but her personality, the way she moved and acted and how her hands moved.

Her hands moved like a worker as if they went throw great labor everyday, her hands also looked a little rough and strong. They were bigger then Lolo's but probably smaller then the guys around her age.

Hollis' personality seemed to be timid but yet strong and cautious about others. Lolo noticed that her anger was quick to respond to almost anything.

Lolo stopped to take another minute to have a quick thought, _'She may be a lot braver then me too.'_

How Hollis moved was as if every step she took she watched her feet watching to see if she would make a mistake or from habit. When she heard people talking her long pointed fox ears turned in that direction and slightly moved her eyes to look at the speaker and, when people were speaking to her, she lowered her head just a tiny bit to look at them when they spoke.

Her actions were sometimes hesitant but later soon determined. She took note to how she acted around the boys of the heroic trio. She treated Pango and Klonoa with respect. Guntz it seemed to be another story with him.

From what she saw they always glared at one another sharing hateful words to each other and then once more having another glaring contest. Hollis seemed to not really give a damn if she made him angry or not. But maybe it's not always like that with those two. Maybe just maybe when they're alone they treat one another differently then again she highly doubts it because she knew Guntz, he wouldn't let his pride down. Not even for Hollis J. Grime.

Lolo finally made it back to her class and then sitting down in her set waiting for the day to end.

"Here, take it and eat it." Guntz ordered when he handed her one of the two onigiri _(A/N: I don't even know if they have those in their world. But oh well)_ she hesitated but gladly took it in her hands. She took little bites of her's as she watched Guntz eat his. Guntz twitched his ears a little bit as he felt her gaze on him. Instead of him snapping at her like he always did he just felt the sudden feeling he didn't care. Then again if he didn't care then why was he blushing?

The butterflies still hadn't left Hollis alone and more soon joined the pack and sometimes sitting on her shoulders, ears or head. Right now the butterflies all sat around or on her. Hollis didn't seem to mind as long as they didn't bother her or get in the way of her food. When the butterflies walked across her arms or when their wings flapped against her fur tickling her.

Guntz had ridden Hollis to a meadow while having her hold very tightly on to him. The fast moving blurs frighten her but yet excited her at the same time. He stopped awhile and made her get off, "Don't move from this place and don't even speak to strangers while I'm gone, ok? I'll be back sooner then you know it." He explained to her like a parent would to a child. Hollis did obey though. She sat with her legs cross and her hands in the middle of her lap. Staring into space, waiting for Guntz to return and he did except with something in his hands. It was a box of squared shapes made out of rice with something colorful sticking out of the middle. She soon found out it was called an onigiri.

It felt all very strange for Hollis especially eating an onigiri and sitting on Guntz' hover bike which she soon found out was named Red Clan. He sat on it too and it didn't help with trying to keep a gap between them. It felt very awkward for both the canines.

"Do you want some more?" Guntz said handing the box over to her. She took another and again and this time eating it slowly to try and saver the sweet taste, ate it with satisfaction.

"These are very good, you know." She said in between bites.

"Haven't you ever eaten these before?" Guntz questioned. She looked at him, shaking her head side to side in the answer 'no'. Hollis' cheeks puffed out every time she ate the onigiri and the deflated whenever she swallowed. She had several pieces of rice stuck to her fur. Guntz just cocked an eyebrow at her. "You got something on your face." He pointed out. Hollis thanked her lucky stars that he couldn't see her blush underneath her orange fur. She hastily whipped off the remaining rice and then sitting quietly, looking at anything but Guntz.

She then began to play with the butterflies on her shoulder, letting one climb on her pointer finger and the dipping it slightly every now and again. She brought it up close to her face to examine it more closely.

Soon Hollis quickly yawned and replied after it ended, "I think we need to head back. Lolo said she was going to take me shopping. You know I have never gone shopping before." She said getting off of the hover bike to stretch.

"Why are you telling me this?" Guntz questioned.

Hollis froze._ 'Did I just open up to Guntz!?'_ she screamed in her mind. She searched throw her mind, trying to find out what she should say. But all she could find was nothing other then the truth.

"Because it's the truth," She replied simple. "Come on we really need to go now." She climbed on behind him and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I guess you're right." He mumbled softly. The loud muffling sound evaded her ears and the sudden jerk identifying that the hover bike was moving and very abruptly fast.

Her grip tightened and so did her eyes as she shut them closed. _'I don't think I'll ever get use to this.'_ She thought.

They had finally made it back to Breezegale. Hollis wasn't in the best condition at the moment. Half way through the ride she opened her eyes and to what she saw was just a bunch of whirling colors past by. It made her feel dizzy and several times Guntz had to stop for her to throw up her lunch just in time.

"Ok get off," Guntz commanded to her when they found Pango in the market. She got off and walked over to Pango. Once she was over there she looked behind her left shoulder to see that the butterflies once again found her but she saw that Guntz was gone. She looked back at Pango and seen the weird looking yellow dog-boy-thing Popka there with him.

"Hey look it's that weird girl that you guys brought with you!" Popka exclaimed. Hollis looked down at him trying to find the words to say to him. So far she found nothing.

"I've been called worse," She mumbled to herself and walked away from him to Pango. Popka looked after her, watching her make her way toward the armadillo-man. He quickly followed her.

"What did you mean by that?" Popka questioned. Hollis froze. She did it again! _'What is wrong with me?! Since when have I been so open? Wait, that's it! It's these people. Something about them seems to change others they interact with. And the scariest part about it is that they actually care about me.'_

"Popka it's none of your business about another's past." Pango answered for Hollis. Popka sighed and then looked at Hollis once more.

Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake. It split in half in random places knocking down market tables, products and a few people. Some of them even fell in the cracked ground. Hollis was about to be one of them when Pango caught her.

And that's when the gruesome, large monster emerged out of the huge cracks.

_

* * *

___

A/N: Haha! Cliff-hanger! XD Oh and sorry for the author notes in the middle of the story those just seem to be nessicary at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait and thanx for the reviews. You're all very wonderful! ._

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Warrioress

It stood about ten feet, looming over everyone and everything and casting its shadow over the ones it stood above. It had a mane of deep purple around its neck and down it spine spiking at the tip of its black scaled tail. Roars inserted into the townsfolk's' ears and along showing its many rows of sharp teeth.

The crowd of people were quiet for a moment but was interrupted by someone who just realized the situation and screamed bloody murder and soon many others fallowed suit. People scattered in many directions trying to avoid getting killed. Several younger children were either left behind by accident or on purpose and most of them sat on the ground crying for their parents and soon got trampled on by the panicking crowd.

The huge monster stomped around and sometimes squashing a few people and product, spitting fire and laser beams at random objects and people.

Hollis, who had accidentally got separated from Pango and Popka, noticed that one of the young children was about to get crushed by the monster. She automatically leapt into action. She ran in break neck speed to get to the young victim in time. When she was directly under its rather large foot she spring at the young child pushing him out of the way, just as her body escaped under its foot it stomped its foot down hard.

An agonizing pain shot up Hollis' spine and spreading through out her body, the pain felt dreadful. It felt as if she was going to die right then and there. She came to the conclusion that she must somehow still be under the monster. Hollis then felt someone grab a hold of her and abruptly literally rip her out from under it. That didn't help much for the pain worsened in a matter of seconds.

She saw the white gloves and red jacket to obviously know it was Guntz as he pulled her away from the beast. When they had gotten in front of a store Guntz angrily shoved her away from him. He looked seriously pissed at her: Hollis noted to herself mentally. And he looked like he was ready to explode at any moment by now and he was going to in a minute or so.

"What the hell were you doing?! No just what the hell were you thinking, running straight under that foot?! Are you trying to kill you're self?!" Guntz yelled his questions at her while she stood watching as the child that she had saved quickly being grabbed by his mother.

Guntz' voice broke back to Hollis as he roughly grabbed her by her shoulders with one arm while the other shot at the large monster as it began to come closer to them both. Guntz, who still held Hollis, saw that the beast was going to strike them with his tail started running but was caught short because he had to drag the fiery vixen that didn't seem to realize that the beast was going to hit them.

Guntz was about to open his mouth to yell at her for her stupid stubbornness when they both were flung into what seem to be a bar. They landed at the end of the bar where all the alcohol was kept. Several bottles had shattered around Hollis and Guntz.

Hollis looked around them and when her eyes landed on her own body she saw something she never quite thought of before. It was her tail. It seemed to be that two inches were cut short of it and it was still bleeding but only a little. She couldn't help but scream out of shock at her new discovery.

She felt rage boil in the pit of her stomach as she looked across the bar and out the window at the giant monster, ruining everything of the town's folks' property. She looked over at Guntz to see that he was knocked out from a bottle that landed on his head and shattered everywhere around him.

Hollis stood and gathered Guntz in her arms trying hard to get him over to one of the chairs to rest him in. She sat him as gentle as possible so he wouldn't fall and wake. She needed him to stay knocked for the stupidest thing she's ever going to do. _'I hope this will be the stupidest thing I'll ever do.'_ She thought hopelessly.

She took one of Guntz' guns out of his holster to find it surprisingly heavy, it had only looked like a toy to her. She never expected it to be so heavy. Another idea struck Hollis' brain. Wouldn't she need the holster too, just in case? She took the holster off of Guntz and wrapped it around her waist while she still had the gun in her hand. Hollis heaved it up closed to her chest as she walked out of the saloon.

She walked quickly out of the bar to get outside to the monster. Hollis saw it getting ready to smash a building that had a lot of people hiding in. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She picked up a rather large rock and threw it at him. She was really aiming for its head but since she didn't have a very good throwing arm she missed and it instead hit its shoulder. This didn't faze to the creature so Hollis did it once more and this time it hit its target. It had hit exactly where its eye was.

The monster roared and it stepped a bit back from the building. It opened its good eye and looked around to try and find the person who had done thrown the rock. But he found no source in stead he got hit once more and he saw who had done it. It crouched down in a pouncing position and roared at Hollis.

Hollis had to step back for the monster's roar cause the wind to be harsh and push her back some. She looked up at the angry monster as it was about to pounce at her and take her life. Hollis started to run in the opposite direction of the monster but she had some difficulties with Guntz' gun still in her hand and she had completely forgotten about the holster.

Hollis had a plan. She was going to try and get the monster out of the village and destroy it herself. Unless Klonoa and Pango had somehow found her and defeated it before she had a chance._ 'Speaking of Klonoa and Pango, where are they? Shouldn't they have been fighting this creature already?' _She thought,_ 'well that doesn't matter at the moment the main problem here is trying to out run this thing!'_

Hollis then noticed something red out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the source and saw the Red Clan. A bright light bulb lit up above her head as she ran over to the red hover bike. She was so proud of herself but she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. The young vixen jumped on top of Red Clan and started to put the hover bike into drive. And Hollis sped off in top speed, just as she was about to be eaten up by the monster.

As she finally got control of the Red Clan she quickly made the hover bike to slow down just a bit so she wouldn't lose the monster. Hollis looked over her shoulder at the monster to see it still behind her and ganging up on her just a tad, she looked ahead of her for a moment to see nothing in front of her. She then let one of her hands let go of the handle and grab the gun and try and aim it at the monster.

Memories of her soft ball practices from school quickly flooded her mind. They had taught her how to aim the ball at throwing or hitting it. She made a good grade in it too and she was one of the many students who were asked if they wanted to go the tournaments. And with her help her team won the game but unfortunately it was in the newspaper and her father found out about it. Apparently that was one of the many rules she couldn't do. She had gotten a beating for it.

And aiming this gun at the monster's head made most of the memories come back. She knew how to aim and she was using it. She had some more difficulty trying to lift the gun all the way for her to aim at the head. But she did finally get it to her full satisfaction.

When she shot the gun the force of it made her loose her balance and control over the Red Clan and she almost crashed into a giant rock. She quickly caught herself and made everything under her control. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked back over her shoulder to the monster to see that she had shot it directly at where its heart should be instead.

Both the monster and Hollis stopped at the same time. She watched as it coughed up greenish blood and spill over the ground. Hollis couldn't help but grimace. It was then giving off an awful smell like rotten eggs.

The monster thought that he still had a chance at killing Hollis. It charged head first at her. Just as he was about several steps for him to get to her when she was getting ready to shoot at the monster once more Hollis heard the childish voice of Klonoa,

"Hang on Hollis, I'm here for ya!" She then heard him yell something else but didn't quite catch what he said. She then saw a hammer of some sort appear in his hand as he jammed it down on its head and then jam it once more across the face.

A sickening cracking noise field both Klonoa and Hollis' ears. She never expected Klonoa to do something like that. He just seemed to be so child like and innocent she would never have thought-! _'No stop it! He's still the same person.'_ She thought angrily to herself.

Hollis ran over to Klonoa and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Klonoa but I had it under control." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her with disbelief. "Really I did, I had shot it in the heart with Guntz' gun." It seemed as though Klonoa had turned into stone. "You used whose guns?!" He frantically asked. "Uh-Guntz'? Why whats wrong with that?" Hollis was completely confused. "Let's just say he won't be happy once he finds out about it." At what Klonoa said she just replied with a simple, "oh."

"Uh-one other thing, I sort of barrowed his Red Clan too," Klonoa just looked at her like 'do you want to get killed?' She sheepishly smiled at him and they both climbed on the Red Clan and headed back to Breezegale.

On the way there Klonoa had told her that Lolo wanted to speak with her, "What for?" Hollis asked. Klonoa just shrugged his shoulders he didn't know either.

Once they had made it back to Breezegale they were 'greeted' by a really pissed off Guntz. His electric blue eyes landed on Hollis as he advanced toward her. He grabbed the collar of her black turtle neck and lifted her effortlessly off of the Red Clan. Klonoa had already gotten off as he watched and just in case she needed him to step in.

Once he sat her down on the ground in front of him he pushed her away from him like he did after he pulled out from under the monster. He glared down at her, "I've asked this once and I'll ask it again. What the hell were you thinking running off like that and-?!" Guntz said stopping himself when he saw her having his holster and his gun around her waist.

"Wow Guntz I never thought you'd cared," Hollis voice broke his shock. He glared at her. Hollis was taken aback, "What?" Instead of answering her he just un-wrapped the holster and took it and his gun. He gave her another glare but this time it was a warning, "Don't you ever take my things ever again." And then he stalked off to be by himself but Klonoa quickly caught up with him.

"Guntz wait she didn't mean to take them like that. Besides it was only one gun and she was only trying to help destroy the monster. I saw it with my own eyes she led the monster out of Breezegale, far away from here!" Klonoa said trying to make him stop being angry so much at Hollis for doing such a brave task. But the only thing he got from Guntz was his icy blue eyes rolling in irritation. So Klonoa continued on.

"Don't be mad at her, Guntz! She's learned how to drive the Red Clan pretty quickly and she has real good aim too. But the gun was too fierce on her so when she shot the gun it made her fall and miss. But she did wonderfully and I think she would be great at combat so why not-!"

"**Shut up!**" Guntz barked harshly at him.

"Huh?" Klonoa blinked twice at the command.

"She's too weak to fight. Can't you see that? The gun made her fall back because she's weak and she couldn't keep her ground. That's why I'm angry at her and that's why I don't agree with you!" Guntz said not looking at Klonoa at all, "She's too weak and that's why we must protect her from harm and her own stupidity." He finished off. His body soon had quit shaking from rage.

Hollis watched as Klonoa went after Guntz and she just stood there feeling horrible about herself. Why did she have to make rash dictions? Then again if she didn't she wouldn't have been out of that house of the damned. Hollis sighed from her own frustration. Even though she made all those good grades in school and even got to skip two grades she had to admit. She was pretty stupid.

"Hollis are you alright?!" Hollis heard Lolo yell. She looked in the direction of where she heard Lolo's voice to see her running toward her. When she finally made it beside her vixen friend she was wheezy from the long run she just had done. "Are you alright Hollis?" She said in between gasps for air. Hollis looked down at her friend's crouched position. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" After Lolo finished catching her breath she did a quick laugh. "But still please answer my question. I hate to have one of my friends injured."

"I'm very fine Lolo." Hollis said playfully rolling her eyes.

"That's good." Lolo smile sweetly up at the orange vixen, "Oh there's one other thing I want to tell you. The High Priestess wants to meet with you."

"She does? What for?" Hollis asked.

"Well she wants to meet you she says but there's one problem." She said as she sheepishly looked up at Hollis.

"What is it?" Wearily Hollis asked.

"You don't know how to act in front of such high grace and she wants to meet you tomorrow." Lolo grumbled the last part.

"You said there's one problem but that's two." Hollis' wiseass side kicking in said.

Lolo just cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hey you're right, ha-silly me!"

"Now about that shopping trip you promised." Hollis suggested.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Forgive me. Hey while we're on our trip I could teach you how to behave in front of the High Priestess." Lolo said as she led Hollis to the other side of Breezegale to the market place.

When they walked in the store Hollis' eyes grew wide with amazement. There were dresses, shirts, skirts and pants of ever color and style (surprisingly). There was jewelry as well and Hollis couldn't help be mesmerized by the shinny objects.

"Hi Lolo, I was looking for ya!" Popka called to his friend across the store. Lolo waved at him and signaled to him to come over to her.

"Hi Popka I'm shopping with Hollis but I think she's preoccupied with the jewelry and could please you go get her. I want her to try on some clothes I picked out." She asked her best friend. The yellow-dog-thing nodded and he went over to the jewelry counter to drag her away from it.

Lolo handed the clothing to Hollis, "Please try them on and let us see what they look like." She smiled her sweet charming smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. Hollis obeyed Lolo's request and went into the dressing room.

It was very cramped in the dressing room and Hollis even wondered how she was going to dress in it. Deciding to not care about it at the moment and focused back to the clothes Lolo wanted her to try on.

She pulled out a red tank top that had hot pink ruffles at the edges. She took off her black sleeveless turtle neck and then slipped on the red tank top.

She rummaged through the clothes once more to try and find a matching pair of pants or skirt. She found a pair of black pants that flared at the bottom and had red ruffles going down the legs. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Lolo and Popka –she guessed- the out fit.

"Oh good they fit," Lolo said out of relief. She looked Hollis over to see what she had picked. "Those look very nice on you. Don't they Popka?" She looked over at Popka to see him awake up from his sleep. "Huh? Wha-Oh yeah they look nice on her. Whatever!" He said as he went back to sleep. Hollis glared at him.

Hollis turned back to the changing room to try something else on. She went through many clothes. She liked a lot but some she didn't. They bought a few of the clothes each girl wanted and off they went to get something to eat.

Lolo so far had taught Hollis how to bow to the High Priestess and how to address her self to her. The main rule was to be polite and speak only when spoken to. _'I hope I can do this.'_ She thought.

"So Hollis where are you and the guys staying for the night," It was an innocent question but it made Hollis choke on her hot tea. She coughed a few time before answering. "Uh, I don't know. They didn't tell me. Maybe they forgot." She said looking down at her tea.

A quick chill went down Hollis' spine. It felt as if someone was watching them. No watching her. She looked up from her tea to see that Popka and Lolo were now busy with their own conversation. She looked around her at the neighboring tables to see no one was watching her. Hell no one even seems acknowledged her exists. She went back to her tea, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

A man dressed in a jet black cloak stood on top of one of the buildings in front of the café Hollis and her new friends were at, drinking their tea. He mainly watched the orange vixen who chattered with the two strange creatures.

The light from the moon had shown his face. He looked like the cross between a human and a bat. He held a hungry expression on his face. Since the first blood that escaped out of that fiery vixen, had awoken him instantly and he wanted her blood. And he was going to have her, even if it took all the monsters in the world to get to her.

* * *

_A/N: Ooh who's this new mystiours new character? You'll soon find out! :p And nexpt chapter we learn something! YAY!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok so I didn't get any reviews from any of you and I'm still updating a chapter no matter what. :p sigh Please don't kill me over this chapter. _

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 10: Ageha Tenshi

By asking many people she soon found out that Klonoa had went to his grandfather's while Pango and Guntz had rented rooms at an inn. Hollis parted ways with Lolo and Popka wishing them a good night and heading to the inn where she was supposed to be.

Hollis walked down the parsley lit sidewalk carrying the bags that had the new clothes she bought. It was basically only two bags and they weren't very big either. And it was very fun going shopping with Lolo and Popka (even though he just carried the bags).

After coming out of the café she still had the feeling someone was watching her but now it seemed that someone was following her now too. The feeling became to strong that it was hard to ignore. Every few minutes she would look back to see no one. Who ever it was she hope they wouldn't continue this for long, it was beginning to feel a little unsafe going to the inn by her self. Who knew what fiendish creatures are out there at night? Especially since most of them have been after her.

"Uh…today was tirin'. I hope I got enough money to get a room for tonight." She said out loud, talking to no on but her self as she dragged her soar legs across the street. Who would have known that fighting a giant monster was really tough?

She looked behind herself once more to see that no one was still not there but the feeling never lifted.

She sighed when she finally made it to the inn. Finally she could rest and relax for a bit. At least that what she thought once she walked in. Her desires just shattered into tiny bite size pieces.

"Where were you?"

Confused Hollis didn't answer the question. She was basically taken aback that the one who asked the question was waiting for her.

She finally found her voice and responded.

"Don't you remember? I was with Lolo and Popka. She was taking me shopping."

He stepped closer to her. His icy blue eyes never leaving her's. Man if he wanted to fight, right now wasn't a good time. She wanted to sleep.

"Guntz I'm not in the mood for a fight, alright. So maybe another time so you can lecture me about being careful and crap." She said pushing past him to go to the front counter to drop off her money and rent a room. She took the key to her room and climbed the stairs with Guntz right behind her. _'Ok this is getting annoying.'_

"What do you want?" She swiftly turned around on the top step.

No response. Instead he was looking at the two bags that were in her hand

"Answer me damn it!" Hollis growled. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned right around, walking to her door.

"Someone's after you." He finally spoke.

This stopped Hollis admittedly.

"We think that they know who you are and where you came from. Hollis," He said using her name for what might be the first time. "Do you feel as if someone's following you?"

"How long have you known this?" She asked the question accusingly.

"Ever since we escaped from that damned village," He replied. "I was the first to notice and later on that night when you fallen a sleep I told Klonoa and Pango."

"And why did it fell to you guys to mention this to me!?" She was in raged.

"We didn't want to worry you." He said all to calm.

"Well thanks for nothing!" She shouted at him opening the door and slamming it in his face. There was a muffled screamed that sounded like **_"Men!"_** then there was something crashing against the wall next to the shut door. The screaming and smashing things lasted for about seven minutes. Then everything went silent.

Guntz who still stood calmly in front of Hollis' bedroom door, as the silents continued. He hesitantly turned the door knob and slowly opened the door to find the room in a complete mess. Her new clothes were scattered everywhere, a vase was shattered next to the door and several over things were scattered or broken. Hollis was in the middle of the floor on her knees heaving to caught her breathe from her temper tantrum.

"You know the High Priestess wants to see me tomorrow and I can't refuse the request. She's of a higher grace then me. You probably already knew that." She said turning around to look at him. "What do you possible think she wants?"

Guntz didn't answer her for a while. She thought he was just going into that thing he always does with her.

She asks a question, he ignores to answer it.

"She could possible know something we don't." He finally answered as he sat on her bed.

"What could she know that we don't? I mean…" She started to say but didn't know exactly what to say. It was a stupid thing to say and she knew it.

They were both silent, not either of them didn't know what to say.

Guntz heard a shuffle. He glanced over at Hollis to see that she was scooting close to the bed. She sat next to where his feet touched the ground. He watched her with bored eyes, to see what she was going to do. All she did was sit there next to his feet, playing with one of her braided light orange hair pig tail. Then she just dropped it like it was dead. She just sat there not doing anything.

He knew that she wasn't really stupid but sometimes she just acted like she was. And her stubbornness was her example of sometimes. How quickly she got angry at him seemed a bit amusing to him. How her snout crinkles every time. He couldn't help chuckle at her dismay at things and her confused face. She really is a feisty one. Then again it did get annoying after a while.

"Guntz," She started as she stood up. "It's getting late." She stared at him. Waiting for him to leave so she could change into her new night wear that she bought, sleeping in just jeans and a turtle neck gets prettying uncomfortable.

He looked at her. Her cold light brown eyes were soft and caring as she stood in front of him. "Indeed it is."

Guntz stood and started toward the door.

"Good night, Guntz." Hollis whispered. But Guntz did hear it.

He stopped before he went out the door. He hesitated but he continued leaving.

Hollis sighed as she sat down on her bed. She didn't know what was taking over her. Something strange seemed to form. She didn't like it. All of a sudden she began to become nervous around him now. Her face burned with a blush every time she looked at his face. Maybe she should stop hanging out with him.

"What's wrong with _me_?!" She screamed when her face hit the pillow.

She then got up and changed into her night wear. Once she got in bed she was asleep even before her head landed on the pillow. Aw how wonderful sleep was.

**MORNING**

Hollis awoke when light was just showing in the horizon. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her feet to the side and got up to get ready for her meeting with the High Priestess.

She sat in the shower letting the water rain on her. After that was done she changed into her regular attire: Black sleeveless turtle neck, Capri blue jeans and fingerless gloves. She just forgot that she had new clothes. Simple because she's use to wearing what she had.

Stepping out of the rented room Hollis headed down stairs to get something to eat. When she entered the lobby she saw that several workers were already up and getting things ready for more customers. She sat her key on the counter for the inn owner.

Then she turned around to run into Pango. "Oh I'm terrible sorry Pango. I didn't see you." She said.

"That's quite alright," Pango said then coming to a decision. "Do you happen to know where Guntz is?"

"Uh-no I haven't," She said all to confuse.

Pango sighed. "He must still be in bed. Do you mind getting him up, Hollis?"

"No, not at all," She said in cheerful mockery.

_'That's strange. Usually he'd be up by now.'_ She thought as she climbs the stairs to the upper level. '_I wonder whats wrong.'_

"Um excuse me miss," Hollis called to a maid.

"Yes?" She said in a pleasant tone.

"By any chance do you know which door is Guntz'? I know it's on the upper level but which door." She asked the maid who began to blush when she mentioned his name.

"Why yes I do. Its door U.L. thirteen," She said trying to hind her blush. Hollis was about to turn and leave when the maid began to giggle. "He's quite the looker isn't he?"

Hollis became completely disturbed by this maid. "Uh…..? Sure?" She said in a not so surety. "And thanks for telling me his door number, ma'am." She said really quickly as she practically ran away from the maid.

'_Ok that was weird,'_ she thought when she reached his door. _'Alright Hollis, no need to be nervous, you can do this.'_ Thinking to herself as she reached for the door knob while her other hand reached up to knock on it. She knocked twice and she didn't get a response. She knocked again and still nothing. Ever so slowly she opened the door. A light brown eye peeked inside the room to find that he really was still in bed. She then stepped all the way in closing the door behind her.

She saw several different guns scattered here and there. All settled neatly and carefully. They have shown brightly when the sun barely peeked through the curtains.

Compared to her own room his was still cleaned. _'Maybe I should've cleaned that mess up before I came down.'_ She thought sheepishly to her self.

Hollis then turned toward the mirror top desk. She saw something that automatically caught her attention. It was a picture that was sticking out from under something (she didn't really care about it.). "What's this?" She whispered as she slipped it into view for her to see. The picture held what seem to be a younger version of Guntz and a wolf that looked slightly similar to Guntz but defiantly older and muscular. She determined that it must have been his father.

"What are you doing?"

Hollis jumped about three feet up in the air.

"Guntz you scared me!" She said as she whirled around to face him. The picture hiding behind her back while she tried to put it back where it was.

He sat up in the bed. He looked directly at her with an annoyed and tired expression. He placed his head on his hand while he watched her for a bit. He then got up.

'_Oh God,'_ Hollis thought wearily as she saw him shirtless with only his pants on while his boxer still showed a little bit.

The vixen felt her face grow hotter by the minute. _'Why did I agree to get him up?'_ she thought as she watched him pull on his shirt and then his red jacket.

"Uh," She started very unintelligently but Guntz looked at her anyway. "P-Pango sent me up to get you. I-I did knock but you didn't answer so I just walked in to find you still asleep. If I offended you in some way I'm sorry!" She didn't know why but she just panicked.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She was beginning to act very strange, more strange then usual.

"Hollis!" The young fox girl heard both the childish voices of Klonoa and Lolo call for her, "Guntz!" and apparently Guntz too.

She looked back at the hunter as he opened the door and headed out. Hollis then heard him again, "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh-Yeah!" She yelled back at him and then running after him.

When they made it down stairs both saw Klonoa and Lolo standing in front of the door way, chatting to one another.

"Oh, hi Lolo," Hollis said cheerfully trying to forget about the scene she just seen. "What brings you here?"

"Hi yourself," Lolo greeted back, "The High Priestess would like to see you now." She said this time in a serious tone.

"This early in the morning?" Pango asked.

"Yes, and she would like to see you three as well." Lolo added. "Come we mustn't stall," Urging them to follow her.

When they had finally gotten to La-Lakoosha Hollis was amazed by Shrine. It was amazing! It sort of reminded her of the Catholic churches that she saw in her history books.

When they made it to wide dark wood double doors Lolo turned around to the four. "Um-I need to tell the High Priestess that you're here, so hang on." She said before she disappeared behind the doors.

She reappeared again, "She would like to see you all now." She said opening a door for them. They all walked in.

Hollis saw what appeared to be woman with aqua colored hair sitting to what appeared to a throne of some sort at the end of the room.

Her emotionless red eyes never leaving Hollis' face "Come here closer child." Hollis obeyed. Slowly she stepped closer to the High Priestess until she signaled for her to stop.

"Address yourself." She commanded. Hollis hesitated, staring at the High Priestess.

"M-my name is H-Hollis J. Grime, you're Grace." The vixen stammered bowing her head. She was slightly intimidated by the High Priestess.

"What does the 'J' stand for?" The High Priestess questioned. Hollis looked up at her.

"Uh-Jane," She answered standing straight up.

The High Priestess grew quiet for a moment. Thinking to her self about the strange name she was given.

"Such a unique name, unique indeed," She said to her self pondering. Hollis was a little confused by this. What was she here for?

"Hollis, are you aware of that you are from another world?" The High Priestess asked. Hollis nodded. Well of course she has. She hasn't seen any humans around and nor did she think that random monsters came out of no where and attack people.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" The High Priestess randomly asked. Lolo was a taken back that the High Priestess would ask such a question and so did the rest of the visitors. But the person who was mostly confused was Hollis.

"Excuse me, you're Grace?" Hollis asked nervously. She stared bug eyed at the High Priestess. _'Oh no,'_ Lolo thought.

"Reincarnation, do you believe in that?" The High Priestess asked once more.

"Uh-not really...I mean it's possible but, I don't really believe it could happen." Hollis replied even more nervous.

"Well then you better start believing," The High Priestess said making Hollis further intimidated by the greater Grace.

"Young Hollis, I have called you here today because I suspect something of you." She paused and then she continued, "But before I tell of my suspicions, there is something else very important for me to tell. It will explain everything.

"Some hundred years ago there was a very unnatural event that happened. The clouds turned into purple and green. We had a quick lightening storm. Then that's when she came. She fell right out of Heaven herself. She was known as the Ageha(1) Tenshi(2). No one knew her true name nor does any one remember. The Ageha Tenshi was brought to the Goddess Claire Shrine where the priestess took care of her for a while. The young girl told the priestess that she was supposed to leave and go home. The High Priestess of that time summoned the three unlike heroes to protect her. They had taken her to the Sacred Well. They said she made a wish and tossed something in the well. Soon a bright light came and the next thing they knew she was gone.

"But that's not all. The Ageha Tenshi continued to come every generation and each time it was a different girl with different personalities, different ages and different heroes protecting them. But no matter how different and how they acted, they attracted the most unlike people together. The outcast always ventured toward her and socialist despise her. She was supposed to bring great peace to our world.

"And with every good thing there has to be something bad. If the spill of the Ageha Tenshi's blood then great chaos goes on until she leaves. Great evil will be after her wanting who knows what from her or to do to her. But if the Ageha Tenshi dies or is murdered then an awesome tragedy will take over our world and it will last until the next generation of the Ageha Tenshi arrives. The last Ageha Tenshi who arrived here, her group had been attacked and she was kidnapped, she was used as a sacrifice." The High Priestess had finished as she peered down at the young vixen.

"And you think I'm this 'Ageha Tenshi'?" Hollis asked not believing every word she had heard.

"Yes you are her."

"But how could I?!" Hollis questioned. "I don't see any outcast attracting to me. I'm nothing like the Ageha Tenshi!"

"Silents!" The High Priestess commanded. Hollis obeyed regretting her sudden out burst. "Indeed you are different from most Ageha Tenshi but you are still her. And as for the outcasts I think you have." She told the young vixen as she looked ahead of her.

Why is she always getting herself in situations that she can never get her self out of? '_Why me_?' She thought miserably to herself.

* * *

_A/N: Ageha (1): Japanese for swallowtail butteryfly. I originaly wanted to call her just butterfly but I can't find the word for it. Ok I didn't put this but the reason they called her an 'ageha' (swallowtail butterfly) was because alot of butterflies fallowed her around plus also she was very beautiful and yaddie, yadda._

_Tenshi (2): Japanese for Angel. If I gotten that wrong I'm sorry! I went to several different sites and found this to be the correct one for it. Now I was so sure if to call her an 'angel' because well lets faces it. She isn't anything like an angel! But then again she did fall from the sky and it might have seem like she had fallen out of Heaven so I just said 'oh well'._

_Well I hope you learned something! Peace!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: MY LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR!! Okay this one is abit emotional and crap. And just so you know Hollis isn't emo. She was just corupt very badly by her family. Now either the song 'In The Arms of an Angel' or 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan fits this chapter perfectly. If you don't think so just listening to either song while reading this chapter. You'll see why I named it after 'Welcome to my Life'. And whoo hoo! It's getting very close to the end!_

****

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Welcome to My Life

Hollis sat out side the double doors. She was told to wait out there because the High Priestess wanted to talk to the three heroes. She didn't know why though. What could the High Priestess want to say to them in private?

When the High Priestess had told her about the spilling of the blood of the Ageha Tenshi and the bad stuff, she certainly felt the sudden fear that something terrible will happen. Much more worse then her father, _'Oh God, please no. Help me get through this.'_

**With the High Priestess**

"Its good to have you back Klonoa but, you probably already know that you must leave once more. I'm assigning you and your friends to escort and protect young Hollis to the Sacred Well." The High Priestess sighed as she sat back in her chair exhausted.

"How long does it take to get to the Sacred Well?" Klonoa asked with curiosity.

"Hmm…? Usually about four to five days. Not very long I suppose." She replied resting her head on her fisted hand.

"I'll have you know gentle-men this is serious. If one little slip up happens to the Ageha Tenshi it could fatal all of Lunatea. Please take good care of her." She informed them and after a while of her being in her own thoughts she looked back at them. "She could be our only hope left for this cruel world."

She sighed once more. "The Ageha Tenshi also has an enemy. He is Bishamon (1), the main person that wants to cause harm to her. He was the first to ever kill an Ageha Tenshi and he also drunk her blood which gave him immortality. He's a warlord and he'll do everything in his power to cause destruction. That was before several generations ago when he went after an Ageha Tenshi one of the heroes happened to be a sorceress with great power. She cased a spell on him to only appear when the Ageha Tenshi's blood is ever spilt. Be cautious of him. He's dangerous."

After explaining other important things to the trio she dismissed them.

Hollis looked across the hall at the opening double doors. She stood up and quietly walked over to the heroic trio. "So…what she had to say?"

"We'll tell you once we're on the move again." Pango said, he didn't want Hollis to be any more worried then she already was.

"Oh…" She disappointedly said. What was it with them and not telling her anything? Did they really think she would get worried that easily? _'Hemp men,'_ she thought bitterly.

"Come on Hollis we need to go." Klonoa said looking up at her with his golden cat-like eyes.

They headed out of La-Lakoosha. Hollis felt uncomfortable as they walked down the hall of the temple. Several of the training priestesses who saw her whispered amongst themselves.

Lolo (who had been with them the whole time) seem to try to hide herself. The new Ageha Tenshi took notice to this, _'Do the other priestesses pick on Lolo? If so, then what has she ever done to them?'_

The Ageha Tenshi glared at the gossiping priestesses. This defiantly made them shut up. She knew it was disgraceful but she didn't really appreciate people picking on her friends, no matter who they were.

Once they had made it outside the temple Lolo bided a good-bye to the Ageha Tenshi and her trio of heroes, "Bye guys, and good luck on your journey." And she then ran back in side the shrine.

"Bye Lolo" Hollis waved her farewell to the priestess in training. Klonoa had also said his good byes to his friend.

She was going to miss, Lolo. She hopes she wouldn't forget about the soon to be priestess. Lolo was a true friend to her.

The group went to their places to get all their things and supplies ready to go, once they were finish they left Breezegale.

It was strange how quickly everything changed. A few weeks ago, before everything turned all topsy turvy, she was the daughter and sister of an abusive family. Born on a farm in a country styled small town. She was the smartest kid at her school and town. She had no friends, no aquatics, nobody to turn to for help. An outcast she was, people thought she was weird, how she barely talked to any one and when she did she spoke with her intellect. Everyone always expected so much from her. It was her hell.

But now since she ran away from home and found that weird wishing well everything turned into a challenge making her feel completely stupid. But she had managed to get her first friends, a father figure and experience events she has never done before. She never wanted to forget it…or them.

Now here she was for filling a tradition and she was the most important thing to it all. It was weird to her. She did expect her self to be something great but nothing like this. The Ageha Tenshi sounded too important to this world. And she was supposed to go home. That was a problem, for she didn't know exactly where or what her home was. She didn't quite understand what they meant by 'the Ageha Tenshi wanted to go home'. Did she mean she wanted to go back to her world or did she want to go to Heaven and did she really make it back to her 'home'?

_'Uh- I think way too much! I'm beginning to get a headache,'_ she thought as she put her hand on her forehead as if that would clear it.

_'I wonder,' she began to think again. 'What would happen if the Ageha Tenshi never leaves? Would the monsters forever be after whoever's the Ageha Tenshi? Has there ever been an Ageha Tenshi who stayed behind? Ow-! Damn it! I really got to stop thinking so much. It's making my headache worse.'_

Rubbing her temples, she continued to walk with the heroes. She carried a pack of her own. She had insisted that she would at least carry something. Besides she had to repay them for what their doing for her and what their about to be going through. And if she didn't at least carry something it wouldn't be fair and that's not right.

_'Plus I can't have them continue to think that I'm a helpless fool,'_ at least that what she thought.

Klonoa knew she was strong. Compared to them she was barely physically strong from all the farm work she had done but he knew that her will was strong.

Pango noticed her strength too. He could tell she was raised on a farm. Like Klonoa he too saw her will strong. He believed she could do anything if she just put her mind to it.

Guntz didn't really care about her strength whether she had it or not. All he knew was that she was a weakling. But then again something in the deepest part of his mind told him there was something strong about her. He just didn't know what nor could he figure out what it was about her.

But there was still something mysterious about her. And the only person who knew was herself. She was going to keep it that way.

"Hey Pango how much closer are we to the Sacred Well?" Hollis asked catching up to the Bomb Man.

"Hollis we just barely begun and you're already asking if we're there yet? Don't tell me you want to leave us this quickly. I thought you liked us." Pango teasingly nudged her as she tried to do the same but failed.

"Of course not, well maybe." She playfully said after she giggled a little. Yes. She most defiantly will miss these guys. They mean so much to her now and they became apart of her life.

**Many Miles and Several Hours Later**

It had gotten darker and the heroic trio decided to rest. They had gotten closer to the jungle that they were going to have to go in. They were a mile away from it and Hollis could still see it because it was so huge.

She wondered if it would take all day to get through it all. What if they got lost? If they did get lost wouldn't they run out of supplies? What if they get attack? What if one of them…dies? All the 'what ifs' ran through Hollis' head. She was so consumed by them that she forgot that she was holding something over the fire.

"Ow-!" She yelped as her hand got burned.

"Hollis are you alright?" Klonoa asked with concerned as he rushed to her side.

"Y-yeah I think so. I just burned my hand but only a little." She said as she held on to her slightly burnt hand.

"Let's take a look at it, just in case." Pango reassured when he brought out the first aid.

It had turned out that it was her fingers that were burnt slightly. The fur had been burned off though but nothing that couldn't heal over time. Pango dabbed some peroxide to get rid of the germs and then wrapped a cloth around each finger so they could heal each separately.

"There I think you're all set. How does it feel?" He said while putting away the medicine.

"Alright, still hurts every now and again," Hollis downcast her eyes not really wanting to look at them for what she had just done.

"That's what she gets for being so clumsy." Guntz commented from the side of everything.

"Guntz," Klonoa warned and soon after him and Guntz gotten into it.

Hollis went back to the food she was cooking. She could still hear them bickering only when she felt like tuning them back in. Some things that they fought about were pretty funny to her.

Lolo had given Hollis a cook book, the vixen was surprised at first that they had one but decided that even these creatures need to know what to cook. It also helped that they put pictures in the book of the food products to put in something. Several times she had to ask Pango what certain ones were or if they had it. But finally she had finished.

"Well what are you waiting for, dig in?!" She said all too cheerfully before she began to eat her's. She slurped down the hot creamy substance that had different chewy chunks that gave it extra flavor. She then sat the bowl down after while and let out a satisfied "Ah-!" as the soup started to settle and warm her belly.

The heroic trio looked at one another before each of them at the same time lifted their bowls to their mouths. Every one of them had something on his mind.

'_Well here goes nothing,'_ Klonoa thought as he was the first to take a sip.

_'I just hope this taste well,'_ Pango thought as he too took a sip.

_'If she kills me with her dreadful cooking I'll haunt her for the rest of her life.'_ Guntz thought as he hesitantly took a sip of his own.

They were all surprised that it actually tasted good for once.

"Wow Hollis this is really great!" Klonoa complemented.

"Thank you. I guess it is good after all."

Pango and Klonoa had finished theirs in a hurry wanting seconds and then thirds. Soon they were all to full to even get up.

Hollis gathered up the dirty dishes that she was going to clean from the stream that ran right next to them.

"You certainly didn't eat much Guntz," She observed as she picked up the almost empty bowl. She looked at him and felt her face get hot again. "Damn it!" She shouted and not realizing it.

She walked over to the stream and sat the dishes in the water. Pulling out the cloth that she stuck in her back pocket, just as she was about to clean the dishes she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hollis looked up to see Klonoa.

"You have a wound on your hand you shouldn't be cleaning dishes. Besides I'm pretty sure Guntz will do them."

"I'll do what?!" Guntz shot up to them in lease then a second.

"Oh come on now Guntz, you know that Hollis has a wound. At least do one thing nice for her." Klonoa shot.

"Why can't you do them?" Guntz inquired.

"'Cause I don't want to," The cabbit boy simple answered.

"Well neither do I!"

Hollis watched the two argue until she came to a decision. "Its okay guys, really. I can do them."

"No you won't." The two said at the same time. The vixen just stared at them for awhile until she walked back over to her pallet, grumbling to her self.

It took Klonoa and Guntz' bickering over who should do the dishes thirty minutes until Guntz finally lost the argument and was force to clean them. But none the less the dishes turned out cleaner then ever.

"You did a really good job Guntz." Hollis complemented.

"Yeah well don't always expect me to clean them." He said resting his head on his palm.

Sighing, Hollis did the exact same thing that he did. She then looked over at Guntz. She was sitting right next to him. Not so much that they touch but they sat rather closer to each other then usual.

Pango and Klonoa decided to go to bed early while Guntz and Hollis stayed up.

The young vixen heaved another sigh. She looked over at Guntz once more seeing that he had his arms crossed over his chest. An idea popped up into the Ageha Tenshi's mind. Hollis casually watched Guntz out of the corner of her eye as she began to copy his every move.

Soon after a while Guntz took notice to this and pretty soon it got on his nerves.

"Will you stop that?" His gruff voice distracted her from her progress of annoying the living crap out of the shinigami.

"Stop what?" Hollis asked, _'playing dumb is fun,'_ she looked up at him with her wide innocent light brown eyes.

Trying to avoid looking her in the eyes and deciding to change the subject to something else before anything else begins to happen.

"If you're bored then why didn't you say anything?" Guntz replied closing his eyes.

"Because annoying you is just half the fun." She gave him a smirk before continuing on, "Besides there nothing else to do."

"You're quite annoying most of the time anyways." He shot back at her.

"You're not much of conversation," It was Hollis' turn to change the subject.

"We're having a conversation right now," He said, "And you're one to talk. You're not a great converser either."

"Well there's one thing we have in common." She said with a hint of sarcasms.

They both fell silent. Not either of them knew what to say to one another. The fire seems to be very interesting to both the canines. Dancing before them once more as it had done so many times those nights before.

"Guntz," Hollis started waiting to get his attention. He looked over at the girl who called his name. Knowing that she had gotten his attention she asked, "Do you believe that I'm truly the Ageha Tenshi?"

The Shinigami sighed quietly to himself, "Not really. Why, do you?" He inquired as he gave her an amused look when he saw the look on her face.

"Well it's possible but I just don't believe it could be _me_. Considering I'm nothing like the Ageha Tenshi the High Priestess said she was like. I'm not calm at all. I'm completely unstable with my anger at times. Sometimes I actually think I'm going to kill someone. Peaceful and I just don't mix. I enjoy violence, actually. Don't give me that surprised look. What, you never thought that a girl would really like that kind of stuff. You obviously don't know me then-"

A gloved finger was swiftly placed on her lips to silents her. The Golden Death stared at the Ageha Tenshi with his emotionless mask. Light brown eyes stared up into icy blue ones.

"You're talking way too much at the moment." He said barely above a whisper.

Hollis felt her face grow hot once again and she could swear that Guntz could most defiantly see it right now. But none the less she kind of liked the position that they were in. But it had to all end sometime, she was a tad bit disappointed but relieved when he faced forward once more.

"I just don't believe that you're not the Ageha Tenshi I also don't believe the whole thing. This world has never had peace and it never will. It's too cruel to have that kind of stuff. But I guess some people make things up like that legend to hang on to something. Just like the Goddess Clair." He explained to her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye to see if she really was listening to him and to see her reaction.

"You're right, Guntz. Even I don't really believe everything entirely other then the girl from another world and coming here because that happened to me too but, still her being some kind of saint. It's unbelievable that just by her visiting this place she could bring peace and order." She paused as something then suddenly dawned on her, "But yet I'm still going through with this?" Staring at her furry gloved and one bandaged hands as her eyes widened at her realization. "Why?" She whispered, "Why _am I_ doing this any way?" She said louder this time.

Then her mother's face flooded her mind and then pretty soon memories of her life loomed around her mind. Making her remember her family and their horrible ways letting her know that they can't get away with what they had done to her. They mustn't. They have to know what they had done to her was wrong and wasn't right. They had to be justified.

All of sudden the very few happy memories consumed her mind, her very first day of school then by second grade they told her that she could skip if her parents agreed and thankfully it was her mother who agreed that she could. Then by fourth grade they had asked once again if she would like to skip to the fifth grade and once again her mother agreed. The awards that she had gotten for her smarts and athletic abilities, oh how school was her get away.

Then all of that had to be shattered by her brothers' jealousy.

But she some how pulled through and fought around their threats to make plans and ideas for a better future for her self. And she couldn't help but be proud of her self for all her hard work that paid off.

Yes. All her hard work and planning all paid off in the end.

Then the lonely memories came. Making her to remember once again that even on her birthdays they didn't care. It was just another day where she was getting closer to her death day. But on those days she was left all alone in the house where she discovered things like that hidden door that lead to her father's alcohol pantry and the outside.

Yes she had at one time did try to run away. She was eight then and wasn't as clever as she was now coming up with a plan like she had done. Her father caught her and it was that year he gave her the first beating of her life. In the beginning they had hurt but later on she began to get use to them and they didn't hurt as much as they use to.

Several times she had received a broken rib or something else that had gotten broken. Usually that happened during the summer so there wouldn't be as much suspension. It had all just seem to be child's play to the town's folk.

It made her angry how she didn't have the courage to tell someone about what her father was doing to her. Oh how she wanted to tell the whole world that she was an abused child. But no, it couldn't happen like that. Hollis' life had to be full a despair. No one cared, no one even tried to see why she was so full of misery.

No one cares. No one cares. No one cares. No one cares about Hollis. Who would ever want to help some one like her while there were so many others who had so much worse then her? At one point in her life she kept telling herself that. It had then gotten so bad that she actually thought she wasn't worth living anymore. She _wanted_ to kill herself.

The teachers had noticed the slight change in Hollis' attitude to her life. They watched her carefully everyday seeing it getting worse by the dozen. All of her teachers then gathered together one day to talk about her. They all decided to send her to the school counselor.

That one whole week changed her life forever.

Every lunch break of that week she was sent and escorted by another student to the counselor.

And little by little progress on how she felt about herself began to change. She still kept thinking that one cared though but she no longer had the desire to kill herself anymore. Her confident's risen and she then began to form her plan to escape from the hell whole she called 'home'. She was going to get out of there no matter what.

By the end of the week Hollis thanked the school counselor for her help of how she felt about her self. But she had never told her about her family's sinful ways.

But she remembered her counselor's last words to her on her last days of junior high.

"Hollis it's not always good to keep your feelings bottled up. If you don't tell someone about whats truly bothering you it's going to continue to eat at your heart. You need to tell someone before it's too late."

_'Yes, what she had said was true.'_ Hollis thought as she looked over at Guntz who silently sat next to her as they star grazed. _'I need to tell someone. I-I-I need to tell _him_,'_ Guntz had felt her gaze on him. He turned his attention from the stars to her. Knowing she had something to say.

"Guntz," she started hesitantly trying to think this over seeing if it truly was a good idea. But swallowing her cautious nature and made her self look him in the eye. "I-I know you probably wouldn't care about my past or what had I gone through. But I need to tell someone before it consumes me." She watched him as he nodded his head letting her know she should continue on.

She took a deep breath before she began thinking to her self, 'This is going to take all night.'

"All my life…." She started off telling him everything of both happy and mostly sad. Guntz listened to every word at some times surprised that would happen to Hollis. But he had never given a look of pity and still held his emotionless mask. Finally she finished when the sun began to rise over the horizon.

* * *

_A/N: Bishamon (1): The Japanese word for the god of war. I again originaly wanted to call him the Japanese word for blood or vampire but since I couldn't find it I chose this one instead. And just incase some of you forgot he's that one guy from chapter 9 who was watching her from the roof of that building._

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this one or at least had a tear jerker moment or something. Peace!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello all I got nothing for last chapter but oh well, I don't care. (people yelling in background "YES SHE DOES!" BLC "Shut up!") Anyways. I know this chapter doesn't have very much action in it. -.-; but I promise the other ones will and a little spoiler someone might die. If any of you want to see a picture of Hollis go to deviantart and type in Hollis J. Grime and it will show the picture. You're most likely asking 'why can't she just give me a link' because I'm lazy._

****

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Jungle

"I'm sorry for keeping you up for so long. It didn't realize it would take this long to tell about my life." Hollis said looking toward the rising sun.

"It's alright. I've done it before," He reassured her looking at the sun rise too. "It's yourself who should be worried about. You look as if you needed the sleep." He pointed out as the bags under the young vixen's eyes worsen in the matter of minutes.

She forced a sheepish grin to the Golden Death but it quickly faltered as her head felt like a ton of bricks. She was dead tired now. She didn't think she could make it through the jungle now. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about my past. I didn't need to put this burden on you."

"No, you needed to tell someone. I saw that it was tarring you apart. But you were so good at trying to hide this from the rest of the world, except me. Why would you want me to know?" Hollis looked over to him.

"Why were _you _willing to listen?" She shot back at him. But she had to admit. Telling him about her wretched past sure did lift a lot weight from her shoulders. It cleared her rainy day to show the sun shine. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit happier.

Guntz sat quietly thinking about the reason. Why did he listen? He knew she needed to tell someone. But he actually had the will to listen to her? _'Maybe it's that Ageha Tenshi thing? No, no. Don't even think that!'_

"Guntz, you never told me what the High Priestess had said to you." She randomly changed the subject.

The shinigami looked down into her eyes to see that they shown ten times brighter then they had. He was so busy observing the differences about her it took him a minute for what she said register to his brain.

"Huh…Oh! She warned us about a guy who's after you." He calmly told her not showing any emotion. This disturbed Hollis beyond point. _'How can he be so calm on something like that? A freakin' guy is freakin' after me!'_

They looked head of each other to see Klonoa's blankets stirring to show that he's awake. The cabbit's sleepy eyes scanned the area to find Guntz and Hollis already awake. Klonoa gave them a sleepy smile as he propped his head on his hand. "Good morning you two,"

"Good morning Klonoa! Did you sleep well?" Hollis beamed. _'Something is different about her,'_ Klonoa noticed, _'Almost happier. What happen between those two?'_

"Uh- yeah, how about you, did you sleep well?" He noticed the bags that had formed under her eyes but wanted to see what she would say.

"Well actually-uh-yeah I did." She lied adding a fake smile. "I better start breakfast now. Klonoa can you please wake up Pango so you guys can get everything ready to go," She hurried the cabbit boy along to do something else while she busied herself with cooking. _'It's gonna be a long day.'_

After they had finished a delicious breakfast they headed out on their journey once more.

It didn't take them long to get to the jungle. The hot and humid air made Hollis' body extremely uncomfortable and sweaty. She constantly tugged at her sleeve-less turtleneck's collar, trying to at least get a breeze to cool her just a little bit. So far that attempt was fruitless.

She took a glance at her friends pondering to herself how they could take it. Then again they could just be use to it. But how could they? Klonoa had those huge furry ears. His fur was black but so was Guntz' so does that mean they would get even hotter? And Guntz' has that golden mane of his would that make him hotter then he already is, especially since he wears that red jacket?

Nothing was making sense to her!

Pango on the other hand made perfect sense to her. For one reason: Armadillo man. She had seen plenty of armadillo where she lived and it did begin to roast there during the summer.

Then all of a sudden a down pour showered over the Ageha Tenshi and her three heroes. Pango tried to save the map from the rain but failed as the paper crumbled in his hands.

The group grew quiet as they watch the piece that had ripped off the map land in the mud and then desecrate into pieces and shreds. Many emotions pasted through the members. Mostly anger and dread.

A feeling that all hope was lost swept Hollis' body whole and sending a shiver down her spine. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground making water and mud splash around her. Why is it whenever everything in her life had to turn to the worse? She had finally felt the relief of telling someone about her past and now the thing that had to lead them to their destination had been destroyed.

A snarl coated Guntz' expression while Klonoa quickly mustered up his determination to try and figure out how to get out of the jungle. Pango just held a look of shock and regret.

"No," She whispered, how are they going to get out of the jungle now? They had just gotten to what seemed to be in the middle of it all and now it had to be shattered.

"No!" She screamed as she brought down her fist and pounded it down in the ground making the mud splash once more.

"Hollis I don't think it's a good idea to make so much noise." Pango tried to calm her down, "The natives could hear us-"

Then a loud thud was heard. The three remaining members turned to the fallen armadillo. He had two large darts sticking out of his neck.

"Aw shit," Guntz muttered under his breath as he pulled Hollis to her feet. She was still paralyzed by the current events. Everything was turning into the worse.

"Guntz we can't just leave Pango here!" Klonoa said as he tried to pick the Bomb man up himself.

"You tend to forget that we have a valuable treasure here." Guntz announced to his naïve cabbit friend, gesturing toward Hollis.

His ears twitched as he heard another dart zooming toward Klonoa, "Kid move out of the way!" The shinigami pushed the cabbit ahead just in time for one of the darts to hit the ground instead. The other one had landed directly on Guntz' shoulder not even noticing it until Hollis pointed it out.

"You gotten hit!" Hollis ran over to the bounty hunter and swiped the dart out of his shoulder. The affect from the dart had just begun but because he had only gotten hit by one it was going to take longer to knock him out.

"Klonoa try and protect Hollis," Guntz slurred as he tried to fight the affect. "Get her to the Sacred Well with out us."

His legs were beginning to get weak and his head was pounding. Every hair on his body was standing on end as he sensed the presents of more then one person crowding around the group. He searched the area with his eyes trying to at least see something hiding.

Klonoa grabbed the bounty hunter's arm as he slightly fell, "No Guntz I can't leave you here." Just then two darts interred Klonoa's neck.

Shocked he slowly grabbed the two darts and yanked them out. He slowly began to fall. Hollis rushed to catch him as he fell to the ground.

"Klonoa, please no! Please get up!" She looked over to the first one who fallen, "Pango please get up!" She pleaded as she gentle put Klonoa to the ground and stood up shaking with fear and confusion.

"Hollis you…you need to…uh…get out of here." Guntz said as he forced himself over to the vixen. His footing faltered as he fell into her arms. His dead weight made her step back a few times. She tried to keep him up as the mud began to make everything the even more difficult.

"Hollis," He breathed in her ear. "Run. Just run straight and never look back here." His body was growing limp against Hollis' tinier one.

"But-but Guntz," Hollis trembled as she wrapped her arms around his limp form. "I hate to admit but…I-I'm _scared_. I don't want to leave you guys here."

"Forget about us!" Mustering all of his strength he pushed Hollis away from him making her land in the mud in front of him while he fell in the mud him self. "You stupid girl, listen to me for once and just run already!"

He couldn't move any more and he started to see spots. She stood up, the rain washing away the mud. His narrowed eyes watched her as she started to run ahead.

She had barely gotten with in three feet away from him when he felt another dart hit his back. Then they appeared. They surrounded Hollis. One of them grabbed her from behind making her fight against him. The attackers all laughed at her struggle as they began to speak in their own language.

Guntz tried to move but everything failed. The last thing he saw was the masked men taking Hollis away. Her screams still echoing in his ears.

**Three Hours Later**

"Hey I think he's finally waking up," The familiar voice of Klonoa broke through the darkness.

Soon the image of the black and white face along with the orange and red face came into vision. Then the events from earlier quickly flooded his memory.

"Where is she?!" Guntz abruptly sat up looking wildly around to find Hollis. "They took her."

Klonoa looked determined ahead of them, "Which means we have to rescue her."

"But it could be to late, what if she's already dead?" Guntz stated as he too looked in the direction Klonoa was looking in.

"And what if she's not, we have to save her." Klonoa proceeded in the place he was looking in.

"But how are we going to find her? Their village could be anywhere in this jungle and we don't have the map remember." Pango said doubting that they could find her in time.

"I think one of them dropped something." Klonoa said bending down to pick up something. He lifted it up to show them a rolled up piece of paper.

"What is it?" Pango asked as the cabbit unraveled it.

"I-I believe it's a…map?" If he had ear brows he would have raised one. "A map, how can you be so sure?" Guntz asked as he went over to see for himself.

"Well I think it is," Klonoa sheepishly smiled.

"Are they really that dumb enough to leave a map behind and what would they needing a map for anyway? Isn't this where they live?" The bounty hunter skeptically asked.

"It could have been someone's first time hunting." The cabbit piped up, Guntz just looked annoyed.

"Well what are we waiting for? We got a girl to save." Klonoa said as he started to follow the maps instructions.

Sighing Pango and Guntz had no choice but to follow the determined young boy.

Nothing was more complicated as the map that they had but eventually they made it to the village. It was dark when they had gotten there.

There were mud huts everywhere and a huge fire was built in the middle where most of the natives were either dancing or sitting around talking to one another.

The warriors all wore a breastplate and a large masked with different markings. The ones who were not a warrior were mostly women and children or the elderly.

A slightly elderly man stood up after one of the females whispered something to him. He yelled to his people in their language most all the villagers cheered. Then an up beat drumming was followed by a giant post being pulled up with stacks hay lying around it.

Three people where pulled out of separate huts. One of those three was Hollis. Four women led Hollis to the post. Well at least tried to. Surprisingly Hollis was much stronger then the four of them. She pushed each girl out of her way and then took a run for it at a clearing. She was about to get to freedom when she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck by a very muscular warrior. He roared in her face as he threw her to another warrior much scrawnier then the one before but yet still as strong. He roughly pushed her to sit in front of the post like the other two men.

All the while the chief was amused by the feisty young vixen.

Hollis looked over at the other two men who sat next to her. One of them was from the tribe that kidnapped her. The other was an explorer who accidental got separated by his group and was found by these people. They both looked frighten as if they knew what was going on. The villager most likely but the explorer how could he? What was going on?

She remembered awhile back when she first made it to the village with these people. She was admittedly given to other females. They were told to fix her up so she found out after the girls took her to a spring and washed all the dirt out and then took her to a hut. The girls made her strip off her clothes and changed her into new ones that were of their style. It was mainly a cotton white skirt with one pink horizontal strip. They had given her a hair woven breastplate that hid her upper part. A necklace with a sharp tooth hung around her neck. They said something to her that she didn't quite understand and then giggled quietly to them selves. Her orange hair fanned out behind her turning into tangled curls.

All the while her thoughts drifted to friends hoping that they would come or at least still be alive. She hoped that they found the map that she made the person who was carrying her drop it. _'Please come,'_ she thought.

Then the main question came to her mind. Was she going to die? If so why hadn't she felt the tinge of fear swelling her soul? She was afraid when they gotten attack but why wasn't she afraid now? Was she more afraid for her friends' life then she was afraid of her own? Or was she just a child who didn't know when to be scared?

Who was she kidding? She was a helpless child who was so stupid enough to get caught. For once in her life why can't she be selfish? She had seen so many others who were.

Then again she did hold the future to all of Lunatea. If she died it could fatal this entire world but, if she prevailed to make it to the Sacred Well she could give peace to the world for a generation. So if the world had chaos then everything would be her fault none the less. The finger would be pointed to her.

Here she was. About to be killed, used for a sacrifice. Is this when everything will be her fault?

The chief began to speak once more announcing to his people something grand to them but not so grand to the two men, Hollis and the heroic trio.

The three who were hiding felt their anxiety. Guntz lend over to Klonoa, "So what's the plan?" He whispered.

Klonoa looked completely dumbfounded but began to think. "We-uh…? We attack!" Klonoa yelled as he jumped out of the bushes charging toward the villagers.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Guntz smugly comment as he too charged out of the bushes along with Pango.

When the villagers were distracted by the commotion coming from the bushes Hollis quickly swiped the ties around her wrist free with the sharp rock she had been planning on using to free her self when the moment came. She started to untie the other two. She had managed to get the explorer free when one of the warriors who were trying to deal with Klonoa and his friends shot an arrow. She gasped as it zipped pasted her and into the villager's forehead.

"Come on, man we gotta get out of here!" She said as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet hurriedly. Then she felt something grabbing her arm. She was spun around to face Klonoa, "We come to save you Hollis." His innocent bright eyes looked up into her's. She cracked a tiny smile, "I've noticed."

"We are going to get out of here and…who's this?" Klonoa said as he noticed the explorer who stood by Hollis.

"Oh this is one of the prisoners," She explained. "He might be able to get us got of the jungle." A hopeful look was tossed toward the explorer.

"Uh-well maybe I could help." He said nervously not really sure of himself. "I got a map and everything."

"That's great…huh…hey Hollis where are you going?" Klonoa asked as he saw his friend disappear into a hut. She came back out again retrieving her clothes.

Once she had gotten back out the village was empty except for several corpses and her three friends and new one.

"W-where'd they all go?" She asked confused.

"They retreated," The familiar gruff voice said as he came by her side.

"Guntz," She smiled up at him. He hesitated but smiled back at her and then…_WACK!_

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hollis held her head where Guntz had smacked her.

"That's for not listening to me and not running when I told you to." Guntz said stopping to think, "And also for making us come all the way over here to come rescue you, stupid girl."

Crossing his arms over his chest he walked away from her. She quickly followed behind him.

"Oh yeah, well you didn't have to come here and rescue me. For all you knew I could have been dead." She yelled at him.

"So you're saying you didn't want us to save you? Nice way to thank us." He smugly said as he knew he was getting on her nerves.

"You're such a-ugh!" She turned her back to him. "Maybe I just didn't want to see you!" She tossed her nose in the air.

"Please don't make me laugh," Guntz continued the argument.

The two canines bickering had stopped the moment the group were a few yards away from the vacant village. Not either of them looked at each other but they walked sided by sided.

They had soon founded out that the explorer's name was Raphy. He was quite the shy one when he was around Hollis but friendly to Klonoa and Pango. Not so much to Guntz. He actually frightens Raphy. Guntz didn't like him at all nor did he trust him. There was something about him that wasn't right.

"Oh you're just being paranoid," Hollis waved off the matter that night when they stayed up once more, star gazing.

She had gotten back into regular clothes.

"You're just still upset that I caught you peeping at me," She said hotly crossing her arms.

"For the last time I wasn't peeping! I caught him spying on you while you were changing and you saw me and thought that I was peeping on you! You let him get away and blamed it on me!" He ranted on. What he said was true. He found Raphy spying on her while she was changing into her regular clothes. She had heard someone making a threat. When she turned around saw Guntz and assumed he was trying to watch her change. She threw rocks at him. But she never did see Raphy who hid from her.

"Why would you believe someone you barely know instead of the person who've been traveling with for the past weeks?!" He questioned her watching her facial expression shift into guilt but he went on. "Do you really think I would be the kind of person to do that?"

"Hey keep it down you two. Some of us are trying to sleep." Klonoa interrupted.

Ignoring him she thought for a moment all the while still looking into his eyes. "No," She finally answered.

Her eye lids droop as sleep was starting to take over. "See you need to get you're rest. You got another big day ahead of you." He said ruffling her hair. This seemed to confuse Hollis, never before has she expected Guntz to do something like that.

"Yeah you're right," She agreed and went to her pallet and started to go to sleep. "Good night," she whispered to him as she fell right to sleep.

He looked over to the sleeping vixen. There is something about her that he didn't quite understand. What was it? It couldn't be the Ageha Tenshi attracting him to her, is it?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for another crappy ending._

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs_**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Whoa boy! I didn't realize that this chapter would be even long then chapter 11! -.-' Writting chapter 13 felt like forever! I might have mishaps here and there and I might not even noticed. The title of this chapter has no relation to whats going on (unless it might but I don't know about that). But well we're getting very close to the end._

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Total Eclipse of the Heart

It was a bright and sunny morning when the group awakened. Light dew sat innocently on their blankets making them a little wet but would dry soon. It was a new day and the possibilities were unexpected. Who would have guessed there was going to be horrid events.

Everything followed by routine. Hollis cooked while the males got all the supplies ready to go and, then eat breakfast and head out of the jungle. They planned on stopping by a town to drop Raphy off and buy a new map for them selves.

Guntz ignored the new follower. Raphy on the other hand tried everything in his power to get the bounty hunter's attention. Nothing seemed to work and his constant pestering was getting on the Shinigami's nerves. He really, really wanted to make the annoying bugger's miserable life end!

Hollis noticed this and decided to take the explorer off his hands. No matter how uncomfortable she was near him. She was beginning to feel the suspicions that Guntz' felt about him too. She wandered if Klonoa and Pango felt them too. If they did why did they let him tag along still? Most likely because he had a map and knew the way out, Guntz had jokingly said, 'why don't we, just stile the map and ditch the little creep?' Yeah, why didn't they? It sounded like a good idea to her.

She didn't particularly like him after the little confusion with Raphy and Guntz. And it was after that night when ever she went near Raphy she felt the sudden feeling something horrible was about to happen. What was it though? Could he possibly be Bishamon? _'Hmm…maybe,'_

A suspicious eye wandered toward the explorer. He most certainly didn't look like someone who could be evil. He was short, about her size. His cream colored fur was neatly brushed and his dark brown hair pulled back in a tiny pony tail showing his widow's peak. He had pointed round ears that stuck out almost like a mouse. His snout was something else. It kind of resembled that of a pig's but a little less smashed in. His body was thin. A little too thin, but yet still well built. It always seems to her that he was wearing a black cape. He never showed his hands. She wasn't quite sure what kind of animal he was. But if she looked closer she could see two very sharp fangs sticking out.

"Um…excuse me, Hollis but you're staring at me," He shy whispered as he tried to not look her in the eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," She could taste the bitterness dripping off her words. _'If he is more then what he tells us then he is one damn good actor. But not good enough for me!'_ She thought as she then began to feel Raphy staring at her now. The gaze intensified as he wouldn't stop staring at her but she dare not look back at him. Afraid of what she might see in his beady scarlet eyes.

A shiver of uncomforted erupted down her spine. He really creeping her out. Why did he always have to stare at her?

Finally getting tired of the awkward atmosphere she ran up to Klonoa's side. Still feeling his gaze on her she shivered once more. The cabbit boy noticed her uneasiness.

"Hollis, are you alright?" He asked.

"Its no- uh I guess I could tell you." She looked behind her to see that Raphy was now looking at something else. "Think maybe we could get ahead of everyone." She grabbed his wrist, not waiting for an answer. She stopped just two feet away from Pango.

"Its Raphy," She pause thinking maybe she shouldn't tell, "He'd creeps me out. And he won't stop staring at me. I can't take it anymore." She wasn't finished but stopped to let what she said soak in. "I'm beginning to not trust him. Are you feeling the same way?" She looked down at the cabbit.

He thought to himself trying to canister what she asked him. Actually he did feel a bit suspicious of this new character. He wandered if it was safe for them to invite this stranger. It could endanger Hollis.

"Actually I have," he answered her slowly. "I'm starting to think it wasn't a good idea to have him come along."

"Then why did you let him?" She closed her eyes, suddenly becoming awfully tired. Lazily opening them once more she peered at her younger friend. "Well I guess we shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'll try to give him a chance, even though he does creep the living crap out of me." She rubbed her temples getting an increasing head ache.

"No Hollis you shouldn't be anywhere near him. I don't think it's safe for the Ageha Tenshi to be with someone she doesn't know," He smiled at his sisterly figure who gave him a confused look.

_'What did he mean by that? I traveled with them and I barely knew them. Did he forget or something?'_

"Hollis," Klonoa's childish voice spoke up.

"Hmm…?" She looked over at him.

"Do you…have a dream?" He hesitantly asked.

Hollis was so taken aback that she literally stopped walking.

What kind of stupid question was that? Did she have dream? _'Well…'_ she started to think. '_I guess my dream was to get out of that house and be free but that was accomplished, so now what? What else is there for me to do? It is good to have a goal. Right now my goal is surviving this journey and I guess…bringing peace to this world.'_ Once coming out of her thoughts she saw that the group was already ahead of her. She felt her heart give a jolt and then ran to catch up to her three friends and strange admirer.

It had soon came time again for the group to stop, rest and, feed their starving bellies. The vixen made simple sandwiches and poured cups of cold water for each of them. As she handed Raphy's sandwich and cup of water to him, he took it but he never bitten into it. Nor through the whole time did he eat it or take a drink of the cup of water at all. He through it behind him when he made sure no one was watching.

He watched as everyone else ate and drank their lunch. It almost made him want to barf. His thirsted for warm blood was intensifying. He wanted pure female blood and he could see it coursing threw the young Ageha Tenshi with every heart beat that pumped with every breath she took. It was so tempting he just wanted to drink her blood right then and there but knowing full well with those three males around he could never do so. At least not when they're around, then his plan will be unleashed.

His last attempt to drain her blood failed because of the bounty hunter. They thought he was trying to spy on her while she was changing. He scuffed at their ignorance. Never before and never after has he looked at a woman in that kind of desire. Never will he lust after the flesh. He only craved blood, violence, power and the Ageha Tenshi. She was his key to his life and his freedom. He waited a whole generation for her arrival and the spilling of her blood.

Raphy closed his eyes, smirking to himself while mentally signaling two of his finest followers, Kentaro (1) and Kiyoshi (2).

Kentaro was a big sturdy golden tiger man with a red eye patch across his left eye. Wearing it with pride he always did with his battle scars. He wore camouflaged pants and a white tank top. Silver dog tags dangled around his neck and a lit cigar hung in his mouth. He was tough and a strong fighter. Most importantly he was completely emotionless, a merciless killer who just gets straight to the point and slaughters everyone. A killer with no reason, he kills just for the hell of it. Just for the fun of it. Like Shinigami Guntz, his weapons of choice were guns and fire arms.

Kiyoshi was some what the complete opposite of Kentaro. He was scrawnier golden tiger but, the same height. Like when Raphy is in his true form, Kiyoshi wore a black cloak with a hood but, underneath he wore a black tank top that shown his slightly muscular body. He wore camouflaged pants that were tucked in his shiny black combat boots. He didn't have any dog tags nor did he smoke. But at least he showed emotion at some points. He was tough too but he used his mental powers to fight most of the time. He had a special power. The power was the ability by just one tough he could have your nightmares infest your mind and have them kill you. There is only one way to get out of it and that's by realizing that it's really an illusion and fighting to free your self. Most victims never make it out.

Yes. They would most defiantly work for this job.

_'We'll be there right away, master,'_ Kiyoshi mentally messaged back to the warlord. "Yo, Kentaro," The scrawnier tiger yelled back at his partner. "We got a job to do!"

Raphy's evil little smirk soon faded as he saw the group he was traveling with began to move. He followed behind, his gaze then scanned back to the Ageha Tenshi. Her fiery orange hair shining in the sun, her fur swayed when the wind rushed past her. Her eyes narrowing into a glare when the bounty hunter began to make fun of her once again and then softening as she continue to look up at him. A faint blush and tiny smile appeared on the young girl.

_'What's this?'_ The warlord observed the two canines. _'It couldn't be. Could it?'_ He laughed manically in his mind. '_Never before has there been anything like this! Is this even appropriate?'_ He carried on laughing in his mind.

'_No wander they stayed up so late last night,'_ He thought when he looked over to the bounty hunter and saw nothing on his face. His emotionless mask forever never dropped. But he did notice the change of color on Hollis' cheeks. It seemed to be frustrating him to no end as to why she was blushing.

'_He doesn't even know, does he? What fools.'_ Raphy rolled his beady red eyes. He was referring to both of them. He thought Hollis was a fool for having feelings for the cold hearted hunter. '_She probably doesn't know what he has done in his life. But if she knew would she still have those feelings for him? Would she reject him or would she stand by him? Interesting…'_ Narrowing his eyes and smirking at this sign of weakness. _'I'll be sure to use this against them,'_ to him Guntz was a fool for not noticing her feelings for him.

It was consider quite a blessing to have the affection of the Ageha Tenshi. But it was not allowed to share them with anyone for it could be dangerous but most importantly it could cause, whoever was the Ageha Tenshi to never want to leave. It was strict that she had to leave the world and never look back. If the she did find someone she cared deeply for then she had to forget about them and vise versa.

But taking that matter out of his mind he had more important things to think about. Like getting that wretched girl alone enough to drain her blood so he can cause mass destruction along side of the other villainous characters out there. There was something important about draining her blood, you had to drink all of it or other wise she would still be alive even if she had a small amount of it. That was the weird thing about her.

On other matters, where were those two he had sent for? They sure were taking their sweet time. Raphy did give out a signal where they were so why haven't they shown up yet.

They were getting closer to the Sacred Well. Very close. Since it was still very light out he barely could see anything but when it turned dark he was sure that he could see it very well. Up in the distances he could see a blurry tower.

Right next to the Sacred Well, several yards away, was a town made in honor to the Ageha Tenshi. It was there, where the first one was killed and her blood was drained. It was there, where he was once just a young innocent boy that couldn't even hurt a fly. Until she and her three heroes came to the village. There was something about her that made him go in a blood lusting mood. He killed her mercilessly not caring if the whole town saw. He was sentenced death for what he had done but soon found out that they could not kill him, instead they banished him from the town. But that was three hundred years ago. Surely they couldn't even remember him further more could they remember what he looks like.

He wondered to himself, would they stop there or would they pass through or…what where they going to do?

What they did was make camp on the out skirts of the town. They couldn't sacrifice their money with inn anymore. Or so that's what Guntz said.

Hollis sighed as she smoothed out the uneven parts of her pallet. Her sharp ears twitched as she heard a conversation going on. She looked around the camp to find no one was talking. _'It sounds like it coming from up above,'_ She really wanted to know what the voices were saying but decided against it.

"Well there they are." Kiyoshi stated as he took a quick glance at his partner. No response. "And there she is, the Ageha Tenshi. Hmm…she's kind of cute-"

"Don't even think about it," Kentaro interrupted his sleazy partner. Kiyoshi's only response was a chuckle.

"Shall we begin?" Kiyoshi gestured for his friend to be the first. Kentaro rolled his eyes as he aimed his bazooka down on the group, aiming it so it wouldn't hit the Ageha Tenshi and his master.

"Did you hear something?" Hollis asked as she walked over to the males.

"Like what, Hollis?" Pango asked back to her. She opened her mouth to answer when a huge booming erupt the ground causing whoever was standing to fall over on their bum. A giant hole was a few feet away.

"You missed!? How could you miss, they were right there?!" They heard a voice yell. The smoke cleared showing two tiger like men. The much bigger and muscular type pulled out another cigar and lighting it, the scrawnier one just looked completely calm.

When Kiyoshi noticed Hollis a twinkled lit up in his eyes. He smirked and winked at her which made her confuse.

"Hello gentle-men and lady. By order we were told to kill you. All of you." Kentaro's cold emotionless voice told the group.

Hollis felt her legs get in the position to sprint into a run. When she saw the bigger tiger aim a handgun at them she looked around at her friends seeing them about to pull out their own weapons. Having her self being unarmed made her a bit nervous. Even though she did have three freakin' body guards, but the possibilities of them getting beat was everywhere (Plus also the authoress just likes to screw with the story to just screw with her audiences!).

She then looked over at Raphy to see that he wasn't showing any emotion or movement. A crazed smile spread across his face. He started chuckling and soon increased to a manic laughter. Sharp fangs showing, a wicked tongue flicking out of his mouth and two large black wings ripped out of his back. Hollis had to stifle a gasp of surprise. Slowly Raphy's features changed from a young lad to an older creature and much, more ugly. His once round ears became sharp and pointed. His cream fur turned into a dark grey. Beady red eyes grew larger and sharper. He grew taller even but yet still so thin.

Raphy was Bishamon now.

Like lightening Bishamon was suddenly in front of Hollis. Out of reflex Hollis jumped back from the sudden sneak up. He smiled down at her, his shadow covering her smaller frame. She stared bug eyed up at him until finally the erg to scream overcame her.

_"Aaaaaarrrgh!!"_

"Yes. Yes, please do scream," Bishamon grabbed Hollis' wrist and dragging her to stand in front of her friends.

"You all are such fools," Bishamon wrapped his arm around her top while his boney sharp claw-like hand gripped her shoulder, "To let a stranger tag along when you're escorting the Ageha Tenshi. Especially when that stranger is none other then Bishamon," He said, his craze smile never fading.

The heroic trio didn't respond.

If you thought Hollis was scared then you're dead wrong. She has encountered many things now. Raging villagers, mostly monsters, kidnapping natives, almost being a sacrifice and now she's being held captive once more as a shield as if her friends would try and get her back. God how she hated being the damsel in distress, it pissed her off!

Pearly white teeth came into contact with an arm. Bishamon flinched as he let go of Hollis but, Hollis didn't. She chomped down harder; pass the point where blood was flowing down his arm.

Everyone stared in amazement at the brutality. Bishamon who had gotten fed up with her swung her (with surprising strength) behind him. That was a big mistake.

Once she was on the other side of her foes she spotted the Sacred Well and ran in that direction. She ran as fast and far as her canine legs could take her.

She suddenly felt her right pocket get heavy. She dug in it and pulled out a small brown bag full of marbles. Something else then appeared in her pocket. She grabbed whatever it was and saw that it was a slingshot. She looked over her shoulder to see scrawnier tiger run after her and Klonoa right behind him.

She stopped and aimed her slingshot with the marble at the tiger, making sure everything was accurate and then she let it go.

Kiyoshi saw it coming and tried to dodge but got hit anyway in the middle of his forehead. The marble bounced off his head, leaving a small red imprint. It hurt but he could get over it.

She repeated what she had done several times before she continued on running with Klonoa at her side.

Klonoa had his sword out, ready to fight and defend for the Ageha Tenshi. _'A true white knight,'_ she couldn't help but think. "It's great to have you here Klonoa!" The vixen called over to her friend. He didn't flash his usual smile but instead replied in a serious tone, "We need to get you to the Sacred Well, the guys are right behind us."

_'Thank you Captain Obvious,'_ Hollis rolled her eyes.

The warlord growled at himself for underestimating her wit. Her life, her blood will be his. And if others can't do it right then do it your self.

In a minute he was running beside her and then he tackled her to the ground. "Hollis!" The cabbit stopped running the second he saw her be pummeled to the ground. They were almost to their destination, too.

Bishamon had a little difficulty trying to get the girl to calm down but he failed once more at trying to get her to cooperate. She kneed him right in the groin. She then got out from under him and kicked him in the ribs before starting up again when she got stopped once more by the scrawnier tiger-man.

He planted one right on her lips. But it was so sudden she didn't even feel it. Then everything began to go dark and her eye lids got heavy. She fell into her foe's arms.

_Hollis was completely surrounded by darkness. She didn't know where she was but something felt different. She looked down at her body to find that she was human again. She then heard crying. Another spot light came on showing a young girl with familiar orange hair._

"Give her back!" Klonoa's commanded to the villainous fiends, Kiyoshi held Hollis bridle-style while she stayed in her dreams. Kiyoshi looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and then to his master and then back again to Hollis. A smirk came to his face.

"Heh! She's gonna die anyways so why do you want her blood so much?" Before his master could answer he threw Hollis' body toward Klonoa who tried to catch her but got knock down instead.

Klonoa tried to lift her body up, but only barely got her off the ground.

Guntz and Pango were left alone with Kentaro who still held his handgun at the two remaining anthroes. A sense of cockiness and confidence boiled threw the Shinigami's body. He looked ahead of his opponent to see Hollis being tackled by the bloodsucker and her struggle against him. His gaze quickly flicked back at the buffer tiger, "Pango, go help Klonoa. I'll handle this guy."

In a flash he wielded his own gun at the same time Pango dashed off to help Klonoa. Kentaro saw this and began to shoot at the armadillo man. Guntz rammed into the gunslinger tiger. He missed the running anthro only by an inch.

Kentaro looked down at the great young bounty hunter with such fury. He brought his rather larger hand up to smack the Shinigami. Guntz dodged it by ducking low and kicking Kentaro's legs. The effort wasn't enough. No matter how hard he threw his punches or kicks the guy wouldn't budge. He was like punching a rock.

_Hollis slowly walked over to the young girl. She was only a few inches from the girl before, the crouched, crying child swung her head around to face Hollis. Hollis gasped as she backed up away from the girl who was her when she was nine. Recovering from her surprised state she once again slowly walked back to herself. She stared down at the tear stricken face of the younger Hollis, "Hey, kid why are you crying?" She asked quietly._

_Younger Hollis sniffled as she looked up at the strange older girl before her. Her bloodshot eyes looked over Hollis cautiously. Mustering up her hoarse voice, tears rolled down her puffy red cheeks, "He killed her! Daddy killed Alyssa!" Now she remembered. Oh God! How could she forget?_

"Okay this is taking way to long!" _'And a waste of bullets,'_ Guntz snarled as he shot his ammunition at Kentaro who shot his own at him. Guntz was trying to find a weak point in this tiger man but so far he saw none.

Pango effortlessly held Hollis' sleeping form instead of Klonoa. "What do you mean 'she's going to die anyway'?" Klonoa demanded. He clutched his sword tighter in his hand.

Kiyoshi smirked and shrugged his shoulders after he helped up his master. "Unless she's smart enough to figure things out on her own but then, who knows?"

_'Kiyoshi, get her for me! Do it now!'_ Bishamon mentally ordered his follower, his glowing red eyes controlling the telepathic tiger's mind.

Kiyoshi's gaze soon turned back over to his partner. "I think both of our friends are having a little trouble with one other." He commented, "I think your friend is down for the count."

Klonoa and Pango both fell for it, "Wha? That's not possible!" Klonoa whipped his head toward the direction of the bounty hunter to see that he was perfectly fine, A scratch here and there but still fine, "Hey you lair-!" Everything seemed to stop.

_Hollis thought she had gotten rid of the memory but most importantly she thought she had gotten rid of the nightmare of it. It took her three years to get rid of it and forget. And once again it came back to bite her in the face._

_The scene before her shown a young girl with shiny brown hair cut into a bob being drag inside the barn. She didn't know what was going on and neither did the younger version of Hollis. Her father was the one who was taking Alyssa in the barn. She was told to follow._

_Alyssa was the one who taught her about women's rights. Alyssa had moved to the small town Hollis' and her family lived in. They met at school during recess. Alyssa was the only one who talked to her at the time. Not very much but enough were Hollis thought of her as a friend. Alyssa told her many things that the school never taught nor seem to bother with. It fascinated and amazed her at the same time at the things she didn't know. Alyssa's political views were amazing, to Hollis. She wondered to herself sometimes if ten was really Alyssa's age._

_It was Alyssa who made Hollis get so rebellious against her family's wrong doings._

_A ton of blood flooded the scene. Spilling everywhere in the barn and splattering on both the younger Hollis and Hollis her self. Alyssa's screams had finally died down. Her limp body lay sprawled on the dirt floor of the barn. The horses that were locked in their stables were freaking out while younger Hollis sat on her knees on the dirt floor staring in disbelief. Her father begun to walk over to her, watching her with his cold and evil eyes, he grabbed the top of her hair and yanked her head to look at the gory scene of the young girl that had no idea that she was going to die. Both of the Hollis felt hot tears forming in her eyes._

The bloodsucker ripped the cloth of Hollis' shirt collar to expose her neck. Bishamon laughed a little at his triumph. Slowly he lowered his head to her neck. His fangs sank into the skin underneath the fur. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth but to him it tasted more like strawberries and cherries mixed together.

The Ageha Tenshi's blood rained out when Bishamon's fang split a certain vain. Splattering across the bloodsucker's face and flowing down the captured vixen.

"Hollis!"

Klonoa charged at the warlord tackling him to the ground.

Hollis' limp body flew out of his arms. But she didn't land far.

Guntz heard Klonoa call her name. He did a barrow roll from almost being smashed from underneath Kentaro's giant booted foot. He looked over in their direction to see a bloodied Hollis being thrown out of the arms of the creep and landing on the ground in front of Klonoa and Bishamon.

He had to get over there.

Shooting at Kentaro's feet and throwing a hand full of dirt in his eyes, which would most defiantly get him sometime to get over to them and help. He ran in a break neck speed.

"I will not fell again!" Bishamon yelled as he grabbed the cabbit boy by his long fluffy black and white ears. "Do you know how many times I have felled trying to get this one girl!? Since the time you and your little friends went to that town!"

"You mean the one were they called her a witch?" Klonoa growled as he pushed away from Bishamon. The bloodsucker regained himself and looked around for Kiyoshi and found him gone. He had always been the type to run and leave his master for death.

"Precisely, that town was under my complete control. All of them, except the true witch! Kaila was that her name? She fought against my power and instead she helped the Ageha Tenshi and her heroes escape. Then I had one of my monsters attack your precious Ageha Tenshi but he had gotten destroyed. And the giant monster was destroyed, too! But what makes it worse is that he was defeated by the Ageha Tenshi!" Bishamon ranted on as he recalled his past failures at trying to capture this particular girl. It was the most troubling thing in his immortal life. "She's supposed to be a weak and fragile girl who can't fight, is against violence and destruction. And look at this one! She's the complete opposite, that's a disappointment. What was the Goddess Claire thinking when she sent this one?"

Pango rushed over to the fallen girl trying to stop her bleeding wound. The only thing he had that could stop the bleeding was his hand. It was pretty big for just a bite but when Klonoa had collided with Bishamon, the bloodsucker's teeth were still attached to her neck and ripped a chunk of flesh out. While he covers the wound with his hand, he listened to the confessions and complaints of the warlord.

_Mr. Grime shook his young daughter's head and then pushing her to the side. He laughed at her fallen body and tears, "You know what little girl this is actually you're fault. You shouldn't have befriended that little witch! And this is the price for befriended a girl who fills your head with silly ideas of women's rights and child labor laws." He waved his hand in the air as if it was nothing. "She could still be alive right now if it wasn't for you."_

_How the abusive father had found out about Alyssa was by Hollis' new behavior. He spied on her one day after school and saw them talking to one another, he over heard Alyssa telling more things about feminist and political things. A sense of rage boiled in his blood whenever he thought about these kinds of women. The influencing little witch must die._

_He had Lily pick Hollis up that day after school. Since she was only in elementary school at the time she got out earlier then her brothers. Out of an order, Lily had asked Hollis if she wanted to invite Alyssa over. Not suspecting anything by this she had asked Alyssa if she wanted to come over. She accepted._

_Alyssa was barely there for an hour when she and Hollis were dragged off to the barn._

_It was always strange to Hollis that when the police came to investigate they didn't search the barn. That was where her father buried her. He made Hollis clean the blood off the dirt floor and off the stable doors._

_It sickened her._

_The dreaming Hollis tried to hold back the tears as she listened to her father say the horrible words to her younger self. She did blame Alyssa's death on herself._

_'If we had never met one another…?' That thought was unfinished._

_What would have become of Hollis?_

_"You're a murderer," She heard a taunting voice say out of no where. She looked around to find no one around her. The scene of the bloody murder of Alyssa had vanished. She stood alone with embodied voices in the darkness._

_"It was really you who killed her," Another voice interred._

_"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Another yelled at her._

_Hollis clutched her head as she fell to her knees as the voices continued to taunt her._

_"No," She whispered. "No! Shut up!" She yelled at the voices. "No it wasn't so shut up!"_

_They ventured on until she felt something hit her on her back, hard. She felt it again and then it felt as if thousands of whatever it was were hitting her._

_But it was a dream right so how can she feel pain? That's a tough question to answer._

_"Stop it!" She yelled once more._

Hot tears rolled down the sleeping girl's face. Pango noticed this, "What kind of dream could she possible be having?" he asked out loud.

"What the hell happened here?" Guntz asked as he finally made it over to his comrades. He looked over at Hollis' bloodied body. His eyes widened with the faint sense of urgency in them.

"Is she-?"

"Yes but, she's still bleeding. We need something to stop the bleeding before it gets worse." Pango looked up at the youthful wolf.

Klonoa kicked Bishamon across the head sending him flying a few feet away. "Wahoo!" He jumped up in the air with his fist above his head in triumph. He then went over to his friends. Concern written on his face, "Pango is she alright!?"

Pango gave Klonoa the same answer he gave to Guntz.

Then all of sudden Guntz took off his red jacket and then went over to her sleeping form and wrapped it around her bleeding wound. Making sure it would stay on no matter what, he lifted her on his back. He then felt someone staring at him. He whipped his head around toward the cabbit, "What?" He snarled.

Klonoa looked away from the hunter, "Nothing." A hint of mischief lingered in his voice. His gaze traveled once again at the bounty hunter who held the Ageha Tenshi on his back.

The trio ran toward the Sacred Well with Bishamon and his remaining henchmen on their tail.

* * *

_A/N: Well I had to stop somewhere...other wise it would be too long (like it already is). If the frequent scene changing got confusing, sorry._

_Kentaro (1): Big boy. I'm not gonna comment._

_Kiyoshi (2): Quiet one. Yeah that one doesn't really fit him but oh well._

_Next chapter they get to the Sacred Well! Peace out!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: last chapter but not the end of the story. We still got the epilogue and then it would be over. I know, I know. You're probably say 'THANK GOD!' _

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

_"Stop it!" Hollis yelled once more. She crouched in a fetal position with her arms covering her head. She rocked back and forth._

_The voices had stopped mocking her but the hard objects persevered on hitting her everywhere on her visual body. For a second Hollis had actually began to believe she was back at her house with her annoying brothers, hateful mother and abusive father. Had finding that well and coming to Lunatea been all her imagination along with running away? Was she just some insane child with an over active imagination?_

_'No, no, no, no! No! No! NO!' She clutched her hair in her hands. 'I'm not insane! All of it was real!' She fell over on her side. 'Klonoa, Pango, Guntz, Lolo, Popka! They were all real they were all my friends!' The tears broke and began to stream down her fleshy cheeks._

_'I love them all! They treated me with kindness and all I did was being a burden to them!' The hitting increased._

_She couldn't take it anymore! She was becoming some weepy cry-baby now?! No she wasn't the type to begin crying and break down right then and there. It would take much more then a few beatings to get her to cry. You could chop off her hand and she still would refuse to cry. She hated crying just as much as she hated screaming._

_"Stop it! Leave me alone!" She shot up to see that there was no one around. "Huh?" She was completely dumb founded. Where did all the voices and beatings go? Her body was covered in bruises, scratches and a little blood here and there. But she didn't feel the pain that she should. Why was that?_

_All of a sudden she felt someone slap her across the face. "Ow! What the-!" She started to say when she once again was meted with no one. She was hit again but in the stomach this time. She toppled over on her hands as she coughed. 'What the hell hit me?!' She franticly thought as she looked around once more._

_A flash of silver shown in the surrounding darkness, Hollis became alert at once. What was stalking around in the dark? Silver flashed again and this time it wasn't so far away._

_Hollis watched as a thin line of blood began to ooze down her right upper arm. She gasped as she jumped back in alarm. Then another flash of silver slashed threw the air. A second oozing bloody line seeped down her left leg but much longer and deeper then the last._

_The young girl jolted right up in surprise as a thousand more silver slashes cut threw the air. Sometimes missing and but most of the time slicing her flesh and at time her clothing. Standing up again, she backed away and then went into a full run._

_Even when she ran away they still attacked her. She bled in random places but, yet still no pain. How was this possible…unless._

_A dream! It had to be a dream. She had remembered hearing somewhere that you could never feel pain in your dreams but if you died in your dreams you die in real life._

_'Oh no, does this mean I'm going to die?!' She frantically thought as she collided with something solid in the dark._

_She had to wake up. She just had too; she wasn't ready for death yet. She still had many important things to do. Like graduating from high school and going to college, getting a job and supporting her self and maybe getting married and having children. But first she had to save Lunatea. She had to wake up!_

_As the flying silver slashes continued to scar her body she closed her eyes._

_"Wake up, wake up! Come on you have to wake up!" She screamed at her self. Opening her eyes to see if it worked and falling to her knees once again when she realized she was still in her nightmare. 'No it's not real! It's just a dream!' She banged her fisted hands at her head._

_The young girl then felt something rip into her abdomen. She looked down to see the silver light rip out of her. Blood leaked out of her abdomen. Slowly she fell to her side, the blood pooling around her, mixing in with her fiery orange hair._

_Pictures of her new found friends and family flashed before her in her mind. Slowly she then began to think, 'maybe dieing wouldn't be so bad after all.'_

_Very faintly she heard someone talking, "But if the Ageha Tenshi dies or is murdered then an awesome tragedy will take over our world and it will last until the next generation of Ageha Tenshi arrives." The High Priestess' words echoed in Hollis' mind._

_"I. Will. Not. DIE!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs._

Hollis' eyes fluttered opened. The first things that registered to her brain were that she wasn't surrounded by complete darkness but semi-darkness for it had just turn night fall. The other thing was that she was moving instead of being on the ground. Someone was carried her.

Panic filled Hollis' body. But the panic was soon forgotten when a tarring pain seethed through in-between the connection of her neck and shoulder. Out of reflex she yelped and shot her hand toward her wound and clutched something leathery instead. All the while she lost her grip on the person who was carrying her.

"You finally awake." She heard the familiar gruff voice of none other then, Guntz.

"Guntz!" Relief and joy flooded her emotions. From her sudden out burst of emotions she hugged him around his neck or what she could reach. She was alive!

"I need to breath," He irritably said. Quickly she stopped hugging him at his little hint. It felt strange when she hugged him. Maybe it's because he's just not use to being in that kind of contact with another person. But then again here he was carrying a young girl. So what's up with that?

Hollis had totally forgotten about her wound on her neck. She held on tight to Guntz' shoulders while him and his two other comrades ran with him to the Sacred Well.

"Hollis?!" Klonoa exclaimed in confusion when he saw her wide awake and alive. "You're alive!" Joy was obvious in the young cabbit's voice.

"Damn straight I'm alive!" She had the unexpected burst of optimism lit up in her attitude.

Her attention changed when they all stopped. They stood in front of a tall white bricked building like tower with stairs spiraling around. "You've got to be kiddin' me," The vixen whispered as her mouth hung wide open, her eyes bugging out at the size of the Sacred Well. "Hey you're not the only one amazed." She looked over at Pango. She held a determined expression and nodded toward him.

"Um…aren't you going to let me down?" She asked as she looked over the Shinigami's shoulder to try and look at his face.

"Listen here girl, you've suffered from blood loss and because of that you can barely walk. So yeah we all believe you can run much well." He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't freakin' care! I can do things myself. I'm tired of being helpless in your eyes!" Hollis gently struck her fist on his back. When she did so, a sharp pain shot out from her recent wound. She whimpered as she brought her hand to clutch where the pain was coming from.

"Stop being so stubborn and let people help you for once." Guntz growled at her.

"No!" She shot back, glaring at the back of his head. She felt the wave of pain and weakness bottle up but, she refused to show it.

They continued to bicker all the while a certain cabbit tried to get their attention. Klonoa had finally gotten the two canines attention when he yelled at them, _"Guys!!"_ In return they both snapped at him, _"What?!"_

"Uh…guys we don't really have time for this," Klonoa's nervous reply was as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of their new enemies.

Awkward silents filled the group. Guntz and Hollis both stared at the younger furry with blank expressions.

Pango cleared his throat as he gave the signal he was about to speak, "We're wasting more time if we just stand here." With out further delay they started up the stairwell. Skipping one or two steps to try and get to the top faster.

Bishamon and Kentaro were gaining speed as they got closer to their prey. Swiftly they climbed the stairs after Klonoa and his friends. Thinking maybe they still have a chance.

Hollis stared down at the lowering ground and then she moved her gaze upward at the Sacred Well. It was awfully high up. It felt like forever climbing this thing. She couldn't help but wonder why they built it up so high. What was the point?

She then began to feel a little uneasy about the Sacred Well being up so high. She wasn't use to these certain heights. It made her tighten her grip on Guntz. A grunt of protest from the bounty hunter told her not to, made her loosen it but, hesitantly.

Soon she began to feel sad when she knew that every stair step that they take it meant that she was getting closer to leaving Lunatea and all her new friends. She had only been there for a few weeks, _'it was weeks right? Or has it already been a month?'_ For some odd reason she felt that she was never going to leave this new strange world. She had met so many different people and been to so many different places. She was going to miss her friends.

She wondered what she was going to do once she made it back to her world. Where was she to go? She had no one to turn to. She most certainly couldn't live on the streets. It was too dangerous.

Is it too late to change her mind? She could stay there in Lunatea and travel it with Klonoa and his friends. No, no. She knows full well that she would be nothing but dead weight for them. She could never stay, no matter how much she wanted. Plus Bishamon is still after her. And he could grant a whole army to go after her. Or then again he might try to kill all of her friends.

There was no turning back now, she had to go.

"They're gaining on us!" She turned her attention behind them to see a small portion of the buffer tiger man. They were barely even half way up the stairwell! And then she saw Pango turn right around and rush towards them, a bomb in his hand to rid of the villains who dare try to cause harm to the Ageha Tenshi and Lunatea.

Klonoa and Guntz both stopped, "Pango what are you doing!?" Klonoa asked in astonishment as he watched Pango struggle with both of the foes. "Go!" And with that simple command they all started back up to their destination.

Hollis took one last glance at Pango. 'Hmm…Pango,' He had always been the one who treated her like a daughter. He was always the idea of a father to her, 'Maybe because he is a father.' She thought to herself. Klonoa had told her about Pango looking for a certain kind of book to save his son from a sleeping illness. She wished she had a father like that. Going to the ends of the world to save his kid, was more then just wow in her book.

She then looked over her shoulder at Klonoa. 'He sure looks determined,' Aw…Klonoa, there was so much to say about him. Sweet, cute didn't even begin with what she thought about him. He was like a best friend to her. Always standing up for her or trying to protect her. The little brother she never had. But yet he still held that little mischief air whenever he saw Guntz and her together or saw them arguing. It was completely flabbergasting to her.

And last but not least. There was Guntz. Basically all she could see at that moment was the back of his head. There was too much for Hollis to say about Guntz, more then Klonoa. He was different then all the other people she had met in her life. She remembered the first thing she thought she felt for him. Hatred. She doesn't even remember now why she thought she hated him. But yet she had grown not to hate him any more. Heck she wasn't afraid to admit it now that she thinks very differently about him. But she barely knew anything about him. Every now and again she would get something out of him but not very much. He was the first person she had told about her tragic past. There were many things she would like to tell. On the contrary she knew he felt nothing for her. Only curiosity and that's it.

If she wasn't the Ageha Tenshi then most likely Guntz wouldn't find any interest in her.

This mere thought broke the young vixen's heart.

They had made progress and they were almost to the Sacred Well. The stairs had ended with an old wooden door. Since because Guntz' hands were full Klonoa moved in front of them to open the door.

Once the door was open it displayed a rather grey atmosphere room. Cobwebs hung up on the ceiling while dust coated the walls and floor. There was only one window and it was a very small circular one. It was about the size of a ruler. In the middle of the room stood a stone well, the Sacred Well. It was the very well that had been used so many times by Ageha Tenshi girls.

When they entered the room of the Sacred Well, Guntz let Hollis climb off his back. Slowly (while staggering) she made her way to the Sacred Well. Every step she took left her foot prints from the dust. She placed her hands gently on the curving top of the well. Slowly she looked over her shoulder at the two boys. They waited for her to do whatever it was for her to do.

Something didn't feel right. She didn't know what but, whatever-it-was told her that something wasn't complete. And she knew what it was.

"Guntz," Hollis twirled around her fiery hair fallowing behind her. "Before I go there is one last thing I need to tell you." She faced Guntz and Klonoa and slowly she walked in front of Shinigami Guntz. "In my time of being here I have thought about many things. I have seen many things. I have learned many things." The young vixen stood about a foot away from him. She held a positive and determined light in her soft brown eyes. "And I have felt…many things." Those certain brown eyes stared up at electric blue eyes.

She paused for a moment. Her eyes still staring in his, searching for something unsaid.

"What I'm trying to say is," She felt her face growing hot with a deep blush. She also felt giddy with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "I think I have a crush on you."

Awkward silents filled the room. Both boys were astound by this new discover. It didn't surprise Klonoa as much for he could tell that she liked the bounty hunter but he was just surprised that she had just admitted her feelings. The main person who was taken by surprise was the bounty hunter himself. He was all out of sarcastic wit at the moment. He stared at her. Just stared at her for what felt like all of eternity.

Ok Hollis' good feeling was gone now.

It felt like her heart had just been ripped in two. Yes, she had expected him not to feel the same way but it just still hurt so much, to be rejected. But that shouldn't matter right? She was about to leave Lunatea and him. So why did her gaze blur up in unshed tears?

"Well this is awkward," Klonoa said, trying to break the tension but failed as he saw the most unexpected thing from Hollis.

No matter how much she tried to hold the tears back. No matter how much she tried to push the lump in her throat back. The hot tears they had a mind of their own and they flowed down her cheeks. She lowered her head to try and hide her already seen tears. She took an uneasy breath, "I understand." She whispered.

Hollis then started back to the well.

While, her back was turn Klonoa glared at Guntz. Guntz only snarled at him. But still something did tug at his heart strings when he saw her silent tears fall on her face. Guilt wasn't even the feeling he felt when he saw the disappointment on her face. Did she hate him now? No, she had just confessed her feelings. He didn't know why but he just felt like he couldn't bare her hating him.

They both watched as Hollis dug in her jeans' pocket and pulled out a copper colored coin. She surveyed the tiny round penny in her hand and then clamps it in her hand while her other moved over and sat on top. She brought it to where her heart would be.

To the two anthroes they thought she was deep in prey but she was actually wishing. She was wishing to go home, to where she belonged. And among other things that she wished for.

Slowly she opened her eyes and then placed the penny on her thumb. She waited a moment before she turned around and took one last glance at her witnesses. The one she had confessed her feelings to stare at her but there was a different light in his eyes. She didn't know what, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know. She smiled at both of them before she turned right back around.

The penny flipped in the air a thousand times before it fell downward in the dark well. Considering how high up they were it would probably take a minute or two for it to land in the dark murky water at the end.

"Now what?" Klonoa asked as he watched as Hollis turned around. The fur on her cheeks wet from the tears. They had stopped not to long ago as she finally had gotten control of her self.

"Tell everyone good bye for me, will you Klonoa?" Hollis requested her eyes caste to the floor, ashamed that they had just seen her crack over such a silly thing.

Soon drowsiness was all Hollis could feel and think. It was getting so tiring that she really did fall over on the dusty stone floor. She didn't feel the harsh pain of her body making contact with the hard floor. The main thing that she seems to care about was the darkness over taking her vision. Klonoa and Guntz rushed over to her unconscious body.

Once they had lifted her up in a sitting position a blinding white light invaded the room. After the light had cleared up Hollis' body wasn't there anymore. Mission of accomplished.

"Hey look its snowing!" Klonoa pointed out at the window. Indeed tiny white snow flakes fluttered down from the sky. But Guntz could care less about the damn snow. "That's strange it was burning hot awhile ago," The cabbit raised a brow in confusion.

Guntz picked up the silver cross necklace on the floor. He remembered seeing Hollis always wearing it. He didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that it belonged to the Ageha Tenshi. It was the only thing he had left of her.

He then noticed that his red jacket was missing. It didn't matter though he could always replace it.

Darkness.

How many times had Hollis been surrounded by darkness on her journey in Lunatea? It was mostly in her dreams but this time it was real or at least she thought it was real. She didn't stand on solid ground but, floated like the first time she was surrounded by darkness.

She didn't try to cover her naked body like the first time. For her unknown reason she didn't feel afraid any more. She just floated there absentminded. Not caring where she went.

And once again the blinding light appeared. This time she didn't ram into anything. She saw where she was being taken to. She was brought back to the broken glass wall. She was about half a foot away from the broken glass wall when the very same vixen jumped out of her body.

When it was on the other side of the broken glass wall it turned around to face Hollis. They both stared into one another's eyes so inattentively that you would think they were mentally speaking. The vixen then closed its eyes and bowed its head, "Well done." A sultry feminine voice rang from the vixen as the glass wall repaired itself.

Hollis closed her eyes once again, smiling to her self. She opened them to find herself back under the bridge and be sided the wishing well. Somehow leaves covered her whole body as to hide her. She then looked down to find that she was still in her tattered night gown.

_'What happened? Was it all just a dream?'_ She thought as she sat up making the leaves scattered off of her. She barely remembered anything. Why couldn't she remember what happen!? She had the strangest feeling that her heart was empty and heartbroken but yet at the same time her life was complete and content.

"Come on Bill we've checked the woods over seven times and we still haven't found anything. We're not going to find her!"

She heard a gruff accented voice say, leaves crunching under their feet and dogs barking. Sitting up straighter, she saw silhouettes of a few people and a large amount of dogs. Then the dogs tugged on there leashes in her directions.

"Hey, I think the boys here have caught the smell of something!" A different voice said.

The noises gotten closer to Hollis and soon four men dressed in sheriff jackets and brown cowboy hats with a group of blood hounds stared at the young girl in disbelief. It was still winter and she sat in the freezing cold in a tattered night gown and seeming to not notice. It was amazing how she didn't have frost bite.

One of the men then walked over and crouched down to her level. "Are you Hollis Grime?" He asked. When he spoke to her, Hollis was deeply confused. For a second she couldn't understand a word he said until it finally dawned on her. "Yes, I'm Hollis." The man smiled at her, "Would you like to come with us. We've been looking for you." She accepted.

They had taken her to the police station. On their way there she was asked many questions. Like how did she survive out there during the winter or how come they could never find her? Most of the questions were answered by 'I don't know' or 'I don't really remember'.

Hollis sat on the police stations chair while they told her to wait so they can contact her mother. She had found out that she was missing for over a month.

She was changed into different clothing from the suitcase that she brought with her. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and rusty red boots. Her wavy fiery orange hair was neatly brushed back into a ponytail.

She stared blankly at the tiled floor. She thought to her self, trying to figure out why she didn't remember any thing after she blacked out. She remembered making a wish at the well that sat in front of her. She also remembered staring up at the stars at night with someone, talking to them. Wait they were talking right or were they arguing? She growled at her self.

The girl looked over at her burnt fingers. She discovered them after she was finished changing into different clothing. She also found a large bite mark on her neck and shoulder. It was still sensitive when she touched the wound. She hoped it wasn't notable.

The other thing she noticed was that her silver cross was missing. It wasn't around her neck or anywhere else. She felt completely disappointed at her self for losing her cross.

"Excuse me miss, but you almost left this when we were about to leave." Hollis stared at the leather red jacket that the man held in front of her. She listened as he continued to talk. "It was covered in blood so we washed it out for ya." She hesitated before she took the jacket in her arms. "Thank you." She whispered and with that the man left her.

While she hugged the leather red jacket close to her, she took in the faint sent of gun powder and strangely enough vanilla. The jacket was familiar too. She remembered someone draping it over her head on a cold night. This jacket belonged to someone else. Someone she couldn't remember.

"Hollis,"

The young girl turned her head in the direction of the voice. There stood a woman in her late thirties with shoulder length blonde hair and large light brown eyes. A slender face with rosy red cheeks and peachy pale skin, the woman was slender in the body as well but gave hint in her curves that she was a mother. Most people would say that she was beautiful. To Hollis she would call her, her mother.

Hollis stood up from her set. For some reason there was a different vibe about her mother. As if all the hate and cruelty had vanished and was replaced by a newer, kinder, and loving woman? There was a strange look in her eyes. Never before had she seen her mother hold the look of love in her eyes. Not even to her brothers had she seen them with love. The main looks she usually received were hate and pity. But love never before until now.

Hollis did no more then just standing there the whole minute, looking at the strange new emotion in her mother eyes.

A small smile crept onto Lily's face as she watched her daughter. She was quite surprised that Hollis didn't shake with fear but, instead stood calmly staring back at her. Then Hollis did the most unexpected to her mother.

The young girl crashed into her mother's arms. Her mother was taken aback by this but soon recovered. "I love ya, mom." Hollis whispered.

And for the first time in a long time the mother and daughter embraced one another.


	15. Epilogue

_A/N:Dun, dun, duuun!! It has arrived!! Muwhahahahahaha!! XD So anyways thankyou all for the reviews, faving my story and, thankyou to all who just past by and read it. Btw sorry if there was way too much OCs. Well what are you sitting here and reading this thing for!? Read the fanfic already!_

_**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KLONOA CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN HOLLIS AND ANY OTHER OF MY OCs**_

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**One Year Later**

"Mom, are we almost there?" Asked sixteen year old Hollis J. Grime, she sat shot gun in a dodge pick-up truck with an older blonde woman driving. Packed items in boxes and grocery bags sat clutter together in the back.

"Nope, not yet," Replied her mother as she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Hollis turned her head back over to the side window.

Over the past year things had changed for the better for her and her mother. After the weird odd feeling of being with her mother, Lily filed for divorce and Mr. Grime was taken to prison for the unsolved murder of Alyssa Johnson. Lily had gotten custody over Hollis and the house and money, while her sons were sent to juvenile for unknown reasons.

While they were still fighting the battle in court with Hollis' father, they stayed with Janet, Hollis' teacher and (unknown to her) aunt.

Until that following year when she had just entered senior year, they were going to live in a new house. But they weren't headed for their new home instead they were headed to their old one. To just get some of their furniture they had left. They had put the house up for sale.

Even though that year had treated her badly in the beginning it had treated her very well after. Her once childish features had gone and her new feminine ones were just beginning to show after her adventure in Lunatea. For those who had known what happened would say that it was the fox that had emerged with her and transformed her into an anthro fox girl. But to the ignorant ones and Hollis would only think that it was puberty finally kicking in.

Her face became slender like her mother's. She had also gotten curvier, not very much but it was still noticeable. Her fiery hair was cut short though. Instead of it being to her waist it was cut to her mid-back. Not much of a difference. She had grown a few inches taller, too, much to her glee. She was sick and tired of people thinking she was younger then her real age.

But through the year her faint memory of her journey in Lunatea had faded and vanished from her completely. She still wore the mysterious red jacket. It surprisingly always fit her and the faint scent of gunpowder and the strange smell of vanilla always lingered on it.

The truck had stopped in front of the old farm house. Both Hollis and Lily climbed out of the vehicle. "Huh, the movers aren't here yet. Might as well get started with out them," Lily said as she started toward the front door Hollis following not to far behind.

"There we go," Hollis whispered as she sat the box full of her things down on the front porch. She then walked around the house to the backyard. She grabbed the tinier boxes filled with garden supplies and many other things.

She took a quick glance at the woods ahead of her. And then she looked back. Carefully she sat the boxes back down on the ground. She walked over to the woods. Memories came back to her. She imagined her fifth teen year old self running away that night certain night and her father half drunkenly shooting a shot gun at her. She stopped at the edge of the forest.

It felt as if a presence was trying to pull her in. Beckoning her to come into the forest and see the many wonders of it one last time. What if she could find that mysterious bridge and well again? Find out things about it that she never knew before. She was about to step in when she heard her mother calling for her.

"Hollis the movers are here!"

"Coming!" And with that she forgot about the woods and the well that waits for a new victim.

**Lunatea**

Alone figure sat on his red hover bike as he watched the setting sun. He twiddled with the silver cross that lay in his white gloved hand. The chain that connected with the cross dangled in-between his fingers. He turned his gaze from the sunset to the cross in his hand. When he looked at it he could see his reflection clearly. His golden and black face and sapphire blue eyes staring back at him.

The cross was small but not too small. The surface was flat and smooth. The cross and chain were strong though but they looked frail. It was plain but somehow was beautiful in its own way. It reminded him of someone.

Many things had floated in the youth's mind. Like the events after the Ageha Tenshi mission. He remembered the cold snow falling to the ground and cooling the heated ground and weather. Bishamon and his minions were gone. They vanished into thin air. Where had they gone? Nobody knows.

They had returned back to La-Lakoosha and told what happen during the mission. The High Priestess told them that it was going to be documented.

After a month and half from that current mission Klonoa, Pango and Guntz split up. Klonoa had gone back to Breezegale and Pango went back to his own home. Guntz went where ever fate shall take him.

He didn't care where he went. He just followed the money.

With the new so called 'peacefulness' in Lunatea, it had gotten boring pretty quick. He tried several times to cause a little bit of chaos and destruction but every time he would get held up in his place and think about it. It was just so damn boring! Did he really have to wait a whole ten years for another Ageha Tenshi to arrive? But pushing that aside.

The main thing he remembered was the girl that the whole mission was surrounded by. She was different then most people and girls he met. Instead of her running away from him she always wanted to spend time with him.

She didn't partially like him at first he knew but she had learned to accept him for who he was. Even though she barely knew anything about his past, which made him wonder if she would or could she still like him if she had known.

He knew about her's because she told him. Which made him think again, could he have told her about his, if he had those chances one more time? He knew it was hard for her to tell him her's but he saw how much weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

If he had told her would he felt the same way? No. How could he? His past had always came back to haunt him. He and that girl were different from one another. No matter how much he heard others say they are very alike. They were wrong.

While he was still inspecting the cross for the thousandth time he began to recall that particular moment in the Sacred Well room. When she confessed her feelings to him and after when she began to cry. He didn't like when she had cried, especially when he was the one who made her cry in the first place. He didn't want to see her cry or be upset. He wanted to see her happy and her bright smile. To him that rare smile of her's had shown brighter then the cross when it hit the sun.

Yes. Hollis the Ageha Tenshi was that someone that he compared the cross with.

It would be you, reader, who would think that Shinigami Guntz had grown to love Hollis. The emotions he hides about the young girl and her revealed ones about the bounty hunter. Who knows? If they were ever given the chance, if they had met under different circumstances then, maybe they could have made it, together. But the main question asked here.

If she was not the Ageha Tenshi, would he have still fallen in love with her?

…I'll let you determine that for yourself.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad _

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

**Fin**

_

* * *

___

A/N: Beginning lyrics is from 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. Anyways...You have no idea how glad I am that this thing is over with. But I still enjoyed writing it. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as you all said. Alright before school starts soon, I'm gonna be working on my fanfic for the SWAT Kats. Yep you read right! That old American cartoon from the 90s. Man, I miss old cartoons.


End file.
